Heavenly Bodies
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: Slowly but surely the Moon pulls them closer together. Evil doesn't stand a chance. Femslash. Usagi/Inner Senshi. Friendship, fluff, and love.
1. Mercury

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.

* * *

A twist of the knob unleashed a blast of cold water causing Usagi to gasp, half in shock and half in pain, as the teen stood in the middle of the shower. Heart pounding and breath rushing out in short bursts Usagi gritted her teeth and endured until the plumbing caught up to her desired temperature. Steam rose as she sighed and relaxed under the fall of water.

"So good," she murmured to herself not moving, just wanting to soak in the heat despite the sting of the water on her open wounds.

Sky blue eyes stared at the swirls of dirt and blood that polluted the water running off her skin. Tonight had been difficult and Usagi had come so close to death at the hand of that monstrous being. Only her instinct to survive had been enough to override the terror keeping her frozen in the grip of that thing, giving her the strength to knock it away then blast it into oblivion. But it had been close and Usagi suffered a large amount of injuries.

Tipping her head back she moaned as the hot water eagerly soaked her long hair. Too tired to properly shampoo and condition, Usagi settled for grabbing the soap and washing every part of her body until the water turned a milky red from the freshly cleaned scrapes, the dirt long since rinsed away.

"USAGI!" You're going to be late!" Her mother's voice echoed from downstairs, reminding her that school would start soon.

Usagi wanted to cry. She was not ready for any class and had, in fact, forgotten to pack her bag. Plus running on less than 4 hours of sleep certainly messed with her emotional fortitude.

"Ugh, Haruna-sensei is going to be so mad."

But Usagi had promised herself from the very beginning that Senshi business would not interfere with her schooling. Because now school was the only normal part of her life and she could not give that up.

A twist of the knob and all that was left of the running water was a few drops from the shower-head that glistened in the morning sun when they fell with a +plop+ to the tile below.

Usagi had already left to dry off and throw on a clean uniform for school.

Her mother hollered again. "Usa-Gi!"

Rolling her eyes, the teen finished tying up her wet hair and dashed to the stairwell hollering back. "Yes! I'm ready!"

* * *

School begins and ends in the same way every day. She comes in late, receives detention, and leaves late, only to stay up even later to protect people from dangerous creatures.

Today, though, something different happened; she wasn't as late as usual and bumped into someone.

Biting back a scream from where her shoulder connected with the high wall she fell against, reopening one of the deeper claw marks still not fully healed, Usagi barked out an angry, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry."

In front of her stooped a girl her age who scooped up the book that had fallen when they collided. A flash of light reflecting off a large pair of glasses hid the girl's eyes but the sheen of blue in her dark hair was so striking that Usagi missed the familiarity of the girl's uniform.

"Well I'm sorry too," Usagi offered only to find the other girl already walking away, nose buried in the book again. "Rude," she scoffed but then quickly forgot her encounter when her shoulder gave another twinge as she looked at her watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

Pulling her schoolbag on to her good shoulder, the young student dashed along the side walk quickly passing the girl she had bumped into not noticing deep blue eyes peer over the rims of thick glasses and watch in minor concern and curiosity.

"What an unusual bleeding pattern," the girl mused to herself turning into the same school ground Usagi had disappeared through.

* * *

Usagi noticed an odd amount of inquiries about her health even from Haruna-sensei who didn't sentence Usagi to detention for the first time in two months. Every time she just smiled and said she was fine then changed the subject to the latest pop star or fashion trend, but no one seemed to believe her.

It was Naru, her best girlfriend, at lunch who asked pointblank about the blood stain on the back of her uniform shirt.

"Usa-chan, what happened? Where did that come from?"

Craning her neck to look over her shoulder to where Naru was pointing, Usagi groaned when she finally saw the reason people had been asking if she was alright all day.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Naru-chan. Promise. I just ran into someone on the way to school today and scraped my back against the side wall."

Naru still looked concerned despite Usagi's earnest expression. "That's an awful lot of blood, Usagi. Are you sure?"

A warmth welled up in her chest as Usagi reached out and hugged Naru tight. "You are the best friend ever. I promise it's only a scratch."

Naru hesitantly hugged back, hands only lightly surrounding her friend's shoulders as if afraid to aggravate the wound until Usagi squeezed, then she gave as good as she got.

A grumble from Usagi's neglected stomach interrupted the moment and the girls drew back with a laugh.

"Okay, I believe you," Naru poked Usagi's stomach, "especially since you haven't lost your insane appetite."

Pouting and batting away Naru's finger, Usagi whined, "Narrruuu! I'm a growing girl with a hard math test this afternoon. I need all the brain food I can get!"

With that the girls pulled out their bentos and dug in. After Naru's concerns were put to rest, lunch was full of giggles and chatter between the two friends.

"By the way," Usagi spoke around her mouthful. "Where's Umino?"

Naru's nose crinkled in mock disgust, far too familiar with her best friend's eating habits to truly be offended by the half-masticated mess. "He said one of the computer club's members was going to solve a new algorithm problem that has been stumping college professors. He wanted to watch."

Swallowing, Usagi shrugged. "Weird, but that's the computer club," she declared then bit into her next morsel far more concerned with the food than the on-goings of the computer club.

***Ding Dong***

"Crap!"

Usagi almost choked with how fast she was shoveling her remaining lunch into her mouth. Classes would restart in five minutes.

* * *

By the end of the day Usagi's shoulder was still sore but not as much as it had been earlier this morning.

Rolling her arm a little, Usagi tested her range of motion. There was tightness when she shrugged too high but other than that she had healed enough to go on patrol tonight.

"Luna will be happy to know I don't have detention today," she mused to herself as she gathered her schoolbag and tapped her street shoes on her way out of the building.

The sun was in the lower section of the sky, blocked by the city spires, only slivers of its light shining thorough. A beautiful day by all accounts and one Usagi is happy to have a chance to experience. Walking along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, the blonde debated stopping by the arcade or going home for food. She didn't notice another girl ahead of her even after she passed by, having decided to stop at the arcade for a sundae in the parlor above.

She didn't notice, that is, until an inquisitive voice commented, "You are moving remarkably well for having such a deep laceration this morning."

Usagi froze.

"That is a very unusual blood pattern, too. What cut you?" the voice became softer as it got closer but no less detached in its clinical curiosity.

"I-I don't know what -!" Usagi stuttered as she turned to face the owner of the voice. "Oh. It's you. Hey! You go to my school!"

The glasses girl still had a book in hand but instead of it being opened and in front of her face, the book was being placed in the schoolbag held onto by her other hand. She was wearing the Juuban Junior High School outfit, the blue of the uniform highlighting her dark blue hair and the dark blue eyes that appeared from behind the glasses she was taking off.

"I am a 3rd year student like you, Tsukino Usagi."

Feeling her stomach drop a bit, Usagi tried to keep any panic off her face. "How? I mean! Who are you?"

"Mizuno Ami," came the reply.

The name sparked a memory about something Umino had ranted about earlier this week. "AH! You're the computer whiz Umino is always talking so much about." She gasped and pointed as another memory struck her. "And! You're the top student of the school! Naru was telling me during last exams about the girl that kept getting the top grade."

A light blush ghosted over Ami's pale cheeks but she didn't look away when she asked again, "What cut you?"

Lowering her hand, Usagi backed up a step and rubbed her suddenly sweaty palm on the pleats of her skirt. "I'm a bit clumsy, in case you haven't heard."

Ami nodded. "I have. But you did not answer my question, Tsukino-san."

Switching her schoolbag back and forth between her hands, Usagi blustered her way through an explanation. "It's just a scratch. And, and running into the wall earlier this morning just made it look so bad!"

Those dark blue eyes pierced her, not looking away, making her heart jump in anxiety. She couldn't let an innocent person get caught up in this. _'Please believe me,' _she silently prayed.

Just when it seemed Mizuno-san would have replied a loud _"MEOW"_ interrupted the two girls. Both snapped their gaze to the top of the wall they stood near and saw a black cat with dark sienna eyes staring back at them. The cat in question crouched low and wiggled its haunches before springing into the air and landing on a very loud blond head.

"Hey! Luna!"

Dropping her bag with a thud, Usagi reached up and grabbed a hold of the cat lifting her off her head and holding her at eye level. "Geez, you know I hate it when you jump on my head."

When Luna snorted and batted at her nose, Usagi rolled her eyes and let go so Luna could drop to the ground and move freely. "Ugh. You do this on purpose. I am not sharing my sundae with you now."

"Cats should not be fed human food. It makes them ill and can even cause organ failure and death."

Usagi's eyes widened at the serious admonishing tone of voice Mizuno-san was using, then she smiled wickedly at her cat. "Hear that Luna? No more human food for you. Kibble only diet in your future."

"MEOOWWRRRR!" Luna hissed at the two girls then sat down and licked her paw nonchalantly as if nothing more needed to be said.

Usagi gave a short laugh then bent down to retrieve her bag. "I'm off to the arcade then. See you at home, Luna."

Lifting her gaze Usagi smiled at the girl who was still watching Luna. "Have a good night, Ami-chan."

Startled blue eyes rose just in time to catch the wink and flutter of long blond hair as Usagi spun around and sprinted off toward the shopping district. Ami felt her cheeks turn fiercely pink at the familiar use of her name by the other girl. It has been a long time since she was anything other than 'Mizuno-san' to her peers.

A trilling purr brought her attention away from the corner Tsukino-san disappeared around back to the black cat sitting near her feet. "Luna, huh? It is a beautiful name. Very thoughtful of Tsukino-san to refer to the crescent moon on your forehead."

Ami crouched down as she spoke to the cat and stuck out her fingers for the feline to sniff before she attempted to pet her. Sometimes she wished her apartment allowed cats but with how busy her mother is and her own extracurricular cram sessions any animal would get too lonely. The warm glossy fur beneath her fingertips brought a smile to Ami's lips and she stroked the cat from ears to tail.

"Maybe I will see you again, Luna. Your owner is a fascinating girl if a little unusual. For now, I have cram school."

One last stroke then the high school girl left in the opposite direction Usagi had taken.

Luna stared, whiskers twitching as she absorbed the possibility of having found another piece of the past.

* * *

For another week the peaceful life Usagi longed for passed without any disturbance. School, friends, and detention consumed the school girl happily and she clung fiercely to it.

Then came the rumors of a new studying fad and talk of how students are starting to collapse as if drained of all energy. Some people have even fallen into comas.

A chill ran down Usagi's spine when Umino and Naru started bringing up the possibility that they might join the new cram school advocating this fad that recently opened up in Juuban. She tried to play it off at first, joking with Naru about cram school cutting into their time together and mocking Umino for being even more nerdy than usual, saying he was smart enough already. But when both of them came to school after their first session looking drained and mumbling to themselves at odd intervals about needing to study more and more, Usagi's dread solidified into action.

Luna led the way, having scoped out the perimeters of the cram school at the center of the disturbance when the rumors began, with Usagi in her school uniform following and preparing herself for what she might run into. The closer the duo got to the cram school building the more zombie-like students they could see trudging around, mumbling to themselves.

"Usagi," Luna called to her from behind a karaoke sign. "Go into that alley and put on a disguise."

Following the direction of the paw thrust, Usagi glanced around to ensure no one would notice her then ducked into the narrow gap between two tall buildings and used her Disguise Pen to transform into a studious-looking student.

Patting the braid drawn teasingly over her shoulder and adjusting the non-prescriptive glasses on her nose, Usagi stepped out of the narrow alley as a student from a high end academy and ran right into another person.

"Oof! Oh! Sorry! Here, let me help you pick those up!" Wasting no more time, especially after she heard Luna's hiss to hurry up, Usagi thrust the pile of books and papers she picked up off the ground into the startled arms that had dropped them.

"Sorry again!" she hastily threw over her shoulder as she darted away and into the cram school with a group of entering students in the same uniform as her own. She did not notice the inquisitive dark blue eyes that followed her lithe figure with something resembling recognition on the other student's tongue.

"…Tsukino-san?"

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the oddly subdued behavior of the students entering and exiting as Usagi continued into the classroom.

"Whoa," she breathed.

Every square inch of the classroom was taken up by computers shielded by thin cubicle walls. The glow of a couple hundred computer screens cast an eerie light throughout the room interrupted by the dark shadows of the students' bodies as they all stared at their screens and mumbled under their breath.

"Creepy," Usagi shuddered having a flashback to a zombie horror flick her little brother loved to watch.

"Welcome new student." The voice from behind her made Usagi jump and swallow a scream, only a "Mep!" escaped.

"Ah! Yes, I am a new student but please excuse me, I need to go to the restroom. Thanks! Bye!" Not stopping until she reached an exit, Usagi tried to ignore the cloying sense of slime that crawled along her skin from the very air in the building. "Ugh. That was beyond creepy!"

"Usagi! What happened?" Luna called out from where she perched on the awning of the building.

"Zombie students and evil cram school teachers with bad breath," she snarked back, still unsettled.

Luna sighed and hopped down to land on her human's shoulders. Giving a gentle purr and rubbing her forehead against Usagi's cheek, Luna did her best to calm the girl down. "Did you notice anything that might point to the Negaverse?"

Taking a deep breath and pressing back against her cat for a moment, thankful for the comfort, Usagi gave her initial impressions. "Nothing concrete but I definitely felt their miasma in the air. I think I will have to use their CD-ROM to be sure, though. Something about the computer screens the students were staring at was way off."

"Good idea," Luna purred. A few more minutes were spent to gather her courage, and then Usagi walked back in to begin the lesson.

An hour later her head pounded fiercely but she had the CD-ROM in hand and was on her way home for a night's rest before their investigation turned into a battle against the forces of evil. Halfway home, Usagi happened to peer into a café window and saw a familiar shock of dark blue hair sticking up behind a book.

A smile unconsciously crossed her pink lips as Usagi waved Luna on. "I will catch up a bit later at home. I see someone I want to say 'hello' to."

Wine red eyes blinked over at the distracted blond then followed her gaze into the café. "Oh. That girl is there. Alright. Don't stay out too late." With that Luna disappeared into the shadows of the city jungle leaving Usagi to shed her disguise and enter the café alone.

"Welcome!" called out the barista.

Smiling at the cheerful college student, Usagi waved as she made a beeline for Ami's table. "Evening, Ami-chan!"

Startled dark blue eyes jerked up from what they were reading and watched incredulously as her surprise guest seated herself across the table and began to take out a pencil and notebook from her school bag. After a few seconds of staring at the blond, Ami cleared her throat and returned the greeting.

"Good evening, Tsukino-san."

"Usagi," came the reply with smiling baby blue eyes.

Warmth suffused Ami's cheeks at the thought of being so familiar but Usagi's encouraging smile gave her a bout of courage she normally did not feel. "U-Usagi-san."

Embarrassed at how her voice trailed off into nothingness, Ami brought her book back up to block her face from view. The words swam in her vision when a short giggle reached her red ears.

_'Is she laughing at me?'_ The insidious thought, fueled by years of ostracization and bullying made her breath catch in her throat as tears stung her eyes. Unsure of what to do Ami peeked over the top of her book to find Usagi still smiling at her.

"You are so cute, Ami-chan. I am glad I saw you as I passed by." Having said her piece, Usagi hunched over the notebook and began doodling.

With just those simple words Usagi blasted through Ami's negative thoughts, leaving behind a seed of warmth in her chest that brought a shy smile to her lips. Still analyzing the new feeling of happiness, Ami kept staring at the girl across from her observing how animated and vivacious her new friend is.

Once she noticed Usagi's pencil slow down and a rising growth of a blush on her down-turned face, Ami let her thoughts find a place in the air between them. "I am glad, too."

She returned to her book with a renewed sense of accomplishment and verve, chuckling when she realized Usagi was already taking sips from her cup of coffee as if they had known each other forever.

_'What a wonderful feeling,' _she silently declared before falling back into her studies.

* * *

Usagi flipped the CD-ROM around in her hands taking in the sheen of the hard plastic in the sunlight. Tonight she would use one of the computers in the school lab to take a look at what was on it. Hopefully it would lead to the Negaverse's plans so she could stop them.

"If only things were that simple," she grumbled to her reflection in the shiny surface.

"If you are having trouble studying, Usagi-san, I can help you develop some skills that should make it a bit easier." The unexpected voice startled her and she gave a yelp.

Ami took a seat beside her new friend on the bench with a laugh, pulling out her lunch bag. "Sorry. What do you have there?" she apologized then asked about the CD-ROM as she bit into her sandwich.

Setting the disc down, Usagi picked up her bento box and chopsticks and began eating now that Ami had shown up. "Mph, yum. It's a study CD. *munch*"

"Oh? From what academy?"

"*gulp* Crystal Prep. *chomp*"

The blond didn't notice the assessing look Ami gave her, too focused on finishing her meal before lunch ended.

"…I have the same CD-ROM but I find it easier to use the books and write out the equations. The computer program gives me headache."

Licking her lips, Usagi swallowed. "You too? That headache was a killer one."

"Oh? You've been to cram school already? I didn't see you there."

"Yep, and that teacher is really creepy!"

Usagi continued to share her experiences at the cram school and give voice to how odd she found the entire experience. Ami listened and offered her own opinions even as her brain gathered more pieces to the puzzle that is her friend. She almost had a theory developed but needed more evidence before she came forth with her conclusion.

"Are you going tonight? We can walk there together."

A grimace crossed Usagi's face. "I'm sorry Ami-chan, I have detention. But! We should have lunch again tomorrow. Maybe I can convince Naru-chan to join us this time." Worried baby blue eyes wandered toward the third floor windows where many students who use Crystal Prep's study CD-ROM are cramming over the lunch period.

Following Usagi's line of vision Ami felt a slight twinge of envy pinch at her brow but she shook it away. Usagi had friends other than her and that is alright. It did not mean she was less in any way.

_'Besides,'_ Ami admitted to herself with a blush as Usagi returned to devouring her food. _'I can't imagine her any other way than the way she is.'_

"Aahh! That was delicious!" The blond announced as she swallowed the last bite of lunch.

A little wide-eyed at the sheer amount of food that had been consumed, Ami couldn't help but shield her last sandwich half from Usagi's wandering gaze. Pouting a little then shrugging, Usagi stretched back, arms overhead and toes pointed out.

"Hnn," she sighed. Drawing herself back in, a twinge of pain from her shoulder still pierced her under the skin causing a flinch.

Ami caught it. "Are you finally going to tell me how you got that injury, Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked away and quietly said, "No."

Biting the inside of her cheek Ami refused to give up. "If you are in trouble it is better to let a friend know. Maybe I can help."

Usagi's reaction was shocking but extremely telling as to how severe her situation had become. "No! I don't want you or anyone else involved, Ami. Promise me you will drop it." Fierce blue eyes bored into Ami, demanding and begging at the same time.

"…Please tell me that is the only injury you have ever received from whatever it is you are doing." Ami frowned when Usagi stayed silent. "Then I will not 'drop it'."

Both girls held stubborn not budging from their stances even as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Trying one last time, Usagi playfully tugged on Ami's fingers. "I am fine Ami-chan. Want to meet tonight at the Crown Parlour? I want to show you the arcade!"

Squeezing back before rising to return to school, Ami nodded. "After cram school we can walk together."

Sheepishly Usagi rubbed the back of her neck. "I..um, think I will try to study on my own with the CD-ROM tonight. That place is just a little too…intense for me."

A smile emerged and Ami couldn't hold back a giggle. "It's not that bad, Usagi-chan. But, okay. I will see you afterward."

"Yes!"

Although neither girl forgot their argument or worries, for the moment the time they spent together getting to know one another was worth more than anything else.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Luna asked from her perch on the computer table.

"Ready," Usagi confirmed and pushed in the CD-ROM to begin their investigation on the suspicious Crystal Prep.

They were the only ones in the school computer lab at Juuban Junior High School which suited their purpose well. The whirl of the disc ready and hum of the computer screen underscored the silence as the program on the CD-ROM loaded.

"Is it silly of me to hope this is not what I fear it is?" Usagi asked softly, not really expecting an answer but needing to voice her desire anyway.

Sad sienna eyes blinked at her, long ago memories faintly flickering of hopes dying and dreams disappearing into darkness. "Not silly," Luna eventually spoke. "But be prepared."

A small nod was her answer and then the program came alive on the screen.

"…Tchssshhhh. This is the Negaverse. You will give your energy to our great empire. Long live the Negaverse! Long live our Queen Metalia!"

Immediately it was is all the air was sucked out of her lungs leaving Usagi gasping even as she fought to pull away from the blue computer screen wrenching her life energy right out of her. Luna's quick action to pull the power plug from the computer with a hard bite and yank blacked out the computer halting the drain and the mad chanting of Negaverse minions. Usagi had been pushing so hard on the table to get away from the negative energy that she bowled over backwards out of her chair and landed with her back to the wall behind her.

"*GASP*! What was that!?" She panted, trembling through every limb as she scrambled to get back upright.

"A nasty trick," Luna spat in disgust. "The Negaverse is finding more clever ways to drain energy from humans. That prep school of theirs is just a sham, using the high energies of students preparing for exams to fuel their rise to power."

Grim determination set into Usagi's lips. "Then we have to stop them. Umino, Naru, and Ami are all victims and I have to save them."

Luna leapt to the windowsill. "Change into your student disguise quickly!"

Usagi whipped out the Disguise Pen and in a flash was adorned in the same high end school uniform as before. Both cat and girl leaped out the window, falling two stories before dashing off down the sidewalk toward the prep school.

Coming upon the building they stopped for a moment to assess the situation.

"Everything looks like it did yesterday," Usagi murmured.

"Still…!" Just as Luna was going to recommend they go in and strike while they could a harsh sickly blue light began to glow from every window and short cries of pain echoed out the open ones.

"Go!" Luna cried as Usagi ran as fast as she could into the building.

Taking the stairs two at a time followed swiftly by her cat, Usagi burst into the hallway of the second floor. A voice was calling out in pain through one of the open doors and as Usagi neared it she could make out another more sinister voice.

"You are surprisingly strong to resist the power of the Negaverse but you won't last much longer." The voice promised pain and it delivered if the increase in volume of the scream was any indication.

Making it to the doorway Usagi saw a room full of computers with unconscious bodies slumped in seats before every blue screen; except in the last row.

"*Hiss* Submit your life energy to the Negaverse, human!"

Beside a computer in the last row stood a sickly grey creature with scraggly hair, bony frame with skin draping off at angles, and a mouth full of fangs. In its spindly clawed hands was a young girl's head, struggling to push the girl's cheek into the computer screen.

"Ngha! Let. Go!" The girl fought to back away from the screen and to pull out of the creature's grasp but she was caught fast.

A glimpse of short dark blue hair spiking between the creature's fingers brought Usagi up short.

"Ami-chan," she whispered in horror. Then the ice cold fear turned into boiling hot anger. How dare that thing hurt her friend.

"Hey!" She shouted with a mighty roar. "How dare you steal the energy of these students who are working so hard to pass school with good grades!"

Stomping forward, Usagi thrust her hand up in the air and called out to the power lodged deep in her chest. Any fatigue she might have felt up to this point washed away on a glorious tidal wave of power. It extended from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes in the initial rush before finally settling directly between her breasts in a warm nest of endless potential guarded by her brooch.

The transformation into Sailor Moon only took the blink of an eye and when Usagi looked back out over the room the only thing that had changed was the creature's grip on Ami's head.

"You! You are the one causing trouble for my master! I will kill you!" The creature bounded across the room as if made of coiled springs getting much too close much too fast for Usagi's comfort.

"Whoa!" Ducking and dodging quickly became the strategy, interspersed with blows on both sides.

"You will not win!" Usagi panted, favoring her left wrist as she rolled under a set of tables away from the body slam aimed her way.

Back on her feet she flung an empty chair at the creature's head frantically thinking of how to take it down without errantly blasting an innocent victim if her shot went wild or the creature evaded.

_'Where is Luna!?'_ she mentally yelled mid-block.

The creature swiftly pulled back and re-engaged even faster than before, Usagi scrambling to keep the amount of hits to her body limited while still retaliating when she could find an opening.

"Ahrg!" Usagi skidded back, her boots leaving scuff marks on the linoleum, and impacted the wall forcing air out of her already straining lungs.

"Got you now, brat!" The creature was so focused on its victory that it failed to notice how its breath fogged in the air.

But Usagi noticed, especially when ice began creeping along the floor toward them and Ami's voice yelled out.

"Mercury! Power!"

The sensation of power running along her skin wasn't as deep or warm as her own usual transformative rush, but it was still powerful.

The Negaverse minion turned in surprise unprepared for the icy blast to the chest and the following fog in the once warm air. "What the!?"

"It is as Sailor Moon said," A blue and white clad figure stated as she moved swiftly through the fog into position. "You will not win."

Now standing in front of a crouching Sailor Moon, her defender cupped her hands high in the air gathering what looked like a ball of water from the very air. Manipulating it between her gloved hands, the girl set the ball, bigger now and glowing a soft blue, in front of her chest.

"Mercury! Now!" called Luna from somewhere in the fog.

Unleashing the ball by flinging out her arms, it turned into a sharply pointed spear that pierced right through the still confused creature.

"Noooo!"

Its form began to crumble into dust around the hole left by the attack and disappeared with the fog.

"Wow…" Usagi looked up and around. The aftermath of the battle wasn't as severe as her previous ones as far as property damage went but the usual aches and pains still remained.

"Sailor Moon…we should go before the students wake up." Mercury held out a hand with a small smile. "And maybe we can still go get some ice cream to celebrate our win."

Instead of smiling back, Usagi felt tears gather and her face fall even as she took Mercury's hand and stood.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out surprising the new Senshi with the force of the hug launched her way. "I didn't want anyone else to be pulled into this! I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough to protect you!" Those tears were well and truly springing from Usagi's eyes now and soaking into the neckerchief of Mercury's collar.

Hesitant but steady hands rose and gently stroked Usagi's back and a soft cheek pressed into her temple. "…there is nothing to be sorry about, Sailor Moon," Ami quietly declared, sticking to their code names in case anyone was waking up. "I'm happy to help you, but more importantly I think you are and have always been enough. Enough of a kind and generous person that you would go out of your way to make friends with a reclusive outsider whose brains intimidate all others."

Shaking her head and sniffing a little grossly, Usagi pulled back and found a pair of dark blue eyes looking at her fondly through a smile. "B-but you're so cool, Mercury!"

Usagi knew firsthand how wickedly smart her friend is and how hard she still works to better herself. They may have only spent a couple days in each other's company but it wasn't hard for the blond to see how amazing Ami is.

A faint blush worked its way into her cheeks leaving Ami a bit shy in the wake of Usagi's earnest praise. "…Thank you." Clearing her throat and turning toward the door, Ami called out to Luna. "How long does it take for the victims to regain their energy?"

Stepping over to the two humans, Luna sat down primly and stated, "I have no idea. But we should be gone before that question is answered."

Usagi rolled her eyes as Luna flicked her tail when she turned and bounded out the classroom door. "She can be a little bossy sometimes," Usagi warned Ami under her breath as she tapped shoulders with her new teammate, following the cat out the exit.

"I heard that." Sienna red eyes glared at the blond who only stuck out her tongue and proceeded to run down the hall, Mercury right behind her.

The trio exited the building from the roof, leaping quickly from one building to another, Mercury giving a little noise every time they were airborne.

Usagi smiled. "I love this part," she called out. "Let's experiment, Mercury! Jump as high as you can and aim for that roof right there." Usagi pointed to a medium tall building two rooftops away.

"Are you sure?" A slight note of panic pitched Ami's voice a bit higher.

Smirking, Usagi prepared to run and leap. "Ready?"

Once side by side, Usagi called out, "Go!" taking off and jumping high into the air. "Woohoo!"

The rush of air was surpassed only by the adrenaline and delight the sheer freedom of the moment gifted the duo.

"Oh my god!" Ami squealed flailing just a bit, not being as used to how powerful her reflexes now are as Sailor Moon was.

Easily clearing the two building obstacles, the girls landed with a soft thud.

"Easy, right?" Usagi asked with a grin, watching as Mercury looked back and mentally calculated their trajectory path.

"Incredible," she breathed. Dark blue eyes met lighter sky blue ones. "What else can we do?"

Shaking her head, pigtails swishing, Usagi admitted, "I don't know everything but let's go grab an ice cream and I will tell you what I do know." Gesturing to the edge of the rooftop, Usagi fell into the alley and transformed mid-air into her usual uniform.

Seconds later Ami landed beside her.

"And then we'll play video games! I have just the one. Have you heard of Sailor V?"

* * *

Naru rejoined Usagi for lunch after that battle and she was surprised when the genius of Juuban Junior High School also took lunch with them more often than not.

"How did you meet Mizuno-san, Usagi-chan?"

Savoring the omelet her mother packed from breakfast this morning, Usagi just mumbled something about having run into Ami and inviting her to play some games at the arcade. It was hard to imagine the normally reticent Mizuno-san playing video games but watching her best friend interact with the other girl, Naru could not underestimate Usagi's charm.

Slowly but surely Naru and Ami got used to sharing Usagi and even began to greet each other without her present.

"Good morning, Mizuno-san."

"Good morning, Osaka-san"

"Mizuno-san! Usagi said she had extra work cleaning so she'll see you tomorrow."

"No detention?"

"*laugh* Because none of the teachers know what else to have her _do_ for detention."

"*chuckle* Poor Usagi-chan."

There were times, however, when unexplained bruises or injuries would show up, or a particularly hungry Usagi would have a rival in Mizuno-san at lunch. Silences would come and go with the hunger and wounds but the other two girls never truly excluded Naru - they would just wait until late at night in their Sailor uniforms to discuss the next steps in defeating the Negaverse minions that kept surfacing to steal energy.

"We are only slowing them down, Sailor Moon. By the time we find and dust them they have already been in operation for a couple days. Plenty of time to gather at least some significant energy output."

"I know," Usagi said through gritted teeth, slamming a fist into the roof ledge.

Ami sighed then laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come back to my place and let me dress that cut on your thigh. We'll figure something out but for now we need to rest."

Grudgingly Usagi rose to her feet ignoring the burning along her right leg when she put weight on it. "Only if you let me help you brace your ankle."

Ami nodded then stepped up to wrap an arm around Usagi and together they launched into the air, heading toward the high rise apartments Ami shared with her mother.

"Wow," Usagi breathed as she took in the opulent architecture.

Ami tugged on her hand, pulling her along. "It is not that impressive. I think your house is much more exciting."

Leaning her head on Ami's shoulder, Usagi let the quiet hum of the elevator lull her closer to sleep. Ami had run numerous experiments over the last few weeks to ascertain their limits as Senshi. So far, Moon was the more powerful of the two but her energy was the sacrifice for dusting enemies.

"Come on, you can stay the night," the genius offered.

Sky blue eyes blinked sluggishly up at her. "You sure?"

Nodding Ami led the way out the open elevator and into the penthouse suite. "Mother is on an overnight shift." The front door clicked open and shut just as gently as both girls shucked their shoes. "Go down the hall to the left and freshen up. I will gather our pajamas and first aid."

Ami gave Usagi a gentle nudge toward the bathroom before limping down the hall in the opposite direction. Usagi obeyed and splashed water on her face before stripping to her bra and panties to assess the damage. Wincing as her knuckles brushed too hard against the bruises all along her leg where the monster had snagged her for a throw, Usagi wet a small towel and began to carefully wipe away the dirt and sweat cleaning her pale skin enough to sleep comfortably.

The cut on her thigh she saved for last muffling a scream by hissing explosively when the warm water and soap stung.

"That looks infected," Ami's soft voice came from the open door. In her hands she carried a set of pajamas for the both of them and a robust first aid kit. Setting the items on the countertop Ami stripped out of her own dirty uniform and proceeded to wash off, too.

"And that looks broken," Usagi gestured to her ankle, swollen and purple.

"It is."

"Here, sit down," Usagi moved away for Ami to sit on the closed toilet seat. Sitting down as best she could with the gash on her thigh, Usagi lifted Ami's foot and rested it in her lap. "Hand me the wrap and the ice pack," she softly commanded, overriding Ami's protests that Usagi should be seen to first.

Sucking in a breath, Ami fought back tears of pain as Usagi tenderly but firmly made sure her ankle wasn't going to heal out of place.

"It's, it's a hairline fracture," she tightly informed her companion who nodded and finished by wrapping an ice pack tightly around the heel and up the calf to reduce the swelling and secure the ankle.

"Your turn."

Gingerly rising, Ami switched places with Usagi, kneeling close to inspect the open wound. "Inflamed, but bleeding. Good, the infection hasn't set in," she clinically noted as swift hands took the offered antiseptic and gauze. "No stitches. We heal too fast, but butterfly strips for the night just to keep it closed."

Usagi gasped and cried out with every swipe and press but Ami worked fast and soon had the wound bandaged. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, Usagi stood, helping Ami stand too, then reached for her pajamas.

"We have got to eat," she said. "Otherwise tomorrow is going to be harder to get through."

Clad in soft, warm sleepwear, Ami nodded and led the way back to the kitchen where she made both of them sandwiches. Usagi had always eaten more than the average teenage girl, but Ami found her own intake vastly increasing when her body began using the calories at a higher rate to supplement her Senshi abilities.

While they ate their food, both girls' minds were racing to find a solution to the problem of predicting the Negaverse's next move instead of being forced to wait for rumors and death to guide their battle plans.

"We need intel," Ami licked her lips free of crumbs, starting the conversation.

Swallowing her bite Usagi asked the unanswerable question, "How?"

Frustration colored the genius' voice as she rose to get a glass of juice for them both. "I don't know. There are too many variables and the Negaverse has only exhibited one discernible pattern when choosing victims for energy - as many as possible in a single location.

Taking the offered glass, Usagi shook her head. "That would be every festival, every sale, every gathering all over Tokyo. Maybe elsewhere in Japan or the world! We cannot be everywhere all the time."

"If only we had a way to tap into their plans beyond their need for energy."

"We already tried your computer but…"

Ami nodded sadly, "But without a data source and further information, I can find nothing other than what our current enemy is doing."

Bumping the disappointed girl's shoulder with her own, Usagi attempted to lighten the mood. "We could always ask a magic eight ball. Or the gods to grant us future vision when we next visit the Hikawa Shrine for exam charms."

Ami laughed, half hysterical, the late night, the pain, and the need for sleep catching up to her. "I think we would have more luck with the gods than the eight ball."

"Then this weekend we go see if anyone answers our prayers."

Settling down Ami just nodded tiredly. "Time for bed. No, leave the glasses until morning."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Helping each other to Ami's bedroom, a soft "yes" was the last word of the night.

* * *

Across the district a dark haired beauty sat up from a deep sleep with a gasp.

The waxing moon stared at her from outside her window, drawing her eye and calming her racing heart. Rising from her bed the girl pulled on a robe and slid open the door to the garden. Nothing moved or disturbed the foliage but she could not shake the feeling that life was about to change drastically.

One last look at the moon glowing brighter each night and she closed the door.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

"May I have a bite?"

Usagi absently shoved the sundae across the table still staring out the window of the Crown Parlour.

Ami noted how much of the ice cream was still in the dish and mentally calculated that it was an 80% decrease in consumption than what she has previously witnessed in the last two months since she had begun hanging out with the blonde.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?"

For a moment it seemed as if Usagi had not heard her, then sky blue eyes tore themselves away from the window.

"Ami-chan, do you think Tuxedo Mask is a friend or an enemy? Luna says he is an enemy trying to get close to us but, I don't know. He doesn't feel like the enemy…" Usagi trailed off as Ami presented a spoonful of vanilla ice cream dribbled with chocolate syrup.

Without hesitation Usagi took the bite and savored the delicious treat, watching as Ami finally took a bite of her own, obviously thinking of how best to reply.

"The current data shows that Tuxedo Mask is on our side. His 'attacks', if we can call a thrown rose an attack, serves as a great distraction. And his investigative abilities certainly rival our own since he has been present for every battle these last two weeks." Offering another bite of ice cream to Usagi, Ami paused to consider her next words carefully. "However, it is obvious he is seeking something from you, Usagi-san."

Her tablemate tilted her head in question even as she mumbled, "What?" around a new mouthful of dessert.

Absentmindedly licking the spoon clear of leftovers, Ami elaborated. "He does not acknowledge my presence in any way. In fact, he actively draws you out after battle to speak to you alone. From what you have told me he is searching for the Silver Crystal, too. This evidence leads me to believe he thinks you have what he is seeking."

One last bite for each of them and the sundae is finished.

"Please be careful, Usagi-san," Ami softly cautioned. "When you chase him I can't always keep up or find you and that worries me."

Usagi smiled a beautifully genuine smile at Ami causing a light flush to rise even as the genius ducked her head to stare at the empty bowl between them.

"I will," she promised.

The girls sat chatting about normal things for another hour before Ami had to leave for cram school.

"You could always join me," Ami offered, grinning when Usagi pulled a disgusted face.

"No, thanks. I'll work on my _Sailor V_ skills instead."

* * *

Usagi lasted only until level 5 before she ran out of quarters.

"Wow, Usagi-chan! You got really far tonight!" Motoki congratulated his most frequent customer.

Usagi posed with her hand on her hip and the other hand throwing out a peace sign. "Oh ho! That is because I take my training seriously, Motoki-kun. No one is more of a Sailor V fan than me!"

"In that case, maybe I should hand this over now instead of next week."

A flier unfolded onto the counter, prominently displaying the new _Sailor V_ video game advertisement.

"Eeeee!" Usagi couldn't contain her enthusiasm, bouncing up and down then launching herself at Motoki for a hug. The older boy suffered the painful dig of the counter gladly, happy to have brought up the younger girl's mood. "You are the best, Motoki-kun!"

Usagi was floating on cloud nine even as she waved goodbye and dashed out the sliding doors to go home. Not a block away, as she was crossing the street, a bus ran through the intersection without stopping for the red light.

The young girl did not even know it was happening until the large vehicle was almost upon her. By that time it was too late to dodge as a normal human could. The wash of adrenaline flooding her body brought on the onset of her transformation, sparks of light snapping around her hair and fingers.

_'Oh no! Don't transform!'_

Fighting between the involuntary urge to become Sailor Moon and the more instinctual reaction to freeze, Usagi could only helplessly close her eyes and brace for a very painful impact.

"Look out!"

"Oof!"

Her body went flying in an unexpected direction and when it stopped she was in the embrace of another girl. Dark strands of hair shielded her view but she could smell the burned rubber and diesel exhaust from the bus as it raced by.

"Are you alright?"

Usagi shivered with latent adrenaline from the near miss, stuttering as she tried to reply. "Y-yeah, j-just a b-bit shaken."

A hand left her shoulder to cup the back of her head, gently cradling Usagi so her face was still hidden near her savior's neck. "You will be okay. Just breathe."

Following the firm order, breathing deep to settle her nerves, Usagi noticed the girl's hair had an unusually potent smoky perfume clinging to it. Before she could place it, those hands that held her so close drew away and she was struck by fierce lavender eyes in a severely gorgeous face.

"…Be careful," the girl said startling Usagi out of her stunned stupor.

"What?"

Raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit the girl repeated herself. "Next time jump away from the bus instead of into it, Odango-chan."

Gasping in outrage, Usagi pulled further away from the rude girl and stomped her foot. "I looked before I crossed! That bus came out of nowhere! And!" She pointed her finger at the brazenly smirking brunette. "My name is Usagi! Not 'Odango'!"

Swiping her hand around her ear to tuck some flyaway strands of her long black hair back from her face, the girl kept the smirk even as she turned and started walking away. "Bye, Odango-chan."

Puffing up, the blond stuck her tongue out and pulled the skin under her eye down. "Bleeh!"

Red in the cheeks, Usagi dropped her taunting face and gazed after the girl. She didn't recognize the dark gray school uniform with red accents but it was striking against the girl's pale skin and complimented her black hair.

"What a mysterious girl…but so rude…and nice," Usagi murmured to herself, resuming her walk home only when she could no longer see the flash of red fluttering in the air.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to take the bus, Naru-chan? How else are we going to get to the Shrine before dinner?" Usagi crossed her arms and threw an incredulous look at her friend.

It was getting closer to exams and Ami was busy with cram school while Usagi finally had a detention-free afternoon. A little luck from the charms sold by the Hikawa Shrine is the only thing that would save her grade. Besides she also wanted to say a little prayer for guidance on how to catch the Negaverse off-guard.

"You haven't heard? People are disappearing on the buses passing by the shrine." The worried look on Naru's face gave Usagi pause.

"Disappearing?"

The duo stopped by the school entrance gate, over to the one side to avoid foot traffic of the other students.

Naru nodded. "And it is not even one line of the bus route, either. Somehow all of them could end up passing by the shrine before they are never seen again. It's all over the news lately."

The information was a red flag in Usagi's brain and she filed it away to share with Luna and Ami later tonight, but for now, she wanted to wipe away the scared look that had slowly crawled onto Naru's face.

"Ah, Naru! No ghost would dare abduct you while I'm around!" Usagi boastfully declared as she posed in a Sailor V signature pose. "I'll protect you in the name of Sailor V!"

That drew a laugh and playful shoulder shove from Naru. "Thanks Usagi. But I am still just going to take the train home. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye"" the blonde waved to her friend, then sighed as she contemplated her options.

"Usagi…Psst!"

"Luna!"

The black cat hopped down and into Usagi's waiting arms. Giving each other an affectionate head butt, the duo took a moment to bask in the early evening sun, undisturbed by any urgent thoughts or needs.

"No detention today?" Smiling cheekily Luna tapped her charge's red puffed cheek with a paw.

"Noo! I got to school in time."

"Good. Maybe some of Ami-san's good habits are rubbing off on you."

Usagi scoffed, offended. "Ha! If anything I am rubbing off on Ami-chan! She beat my high score on _Sailor V_ at the Crown Arcade two days ago." Shoving off the school wall, Usagi moved them down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. "I will have to reclaim my top spot this weekend. No way am I going to let anyone beat me at _Sailor V_!"

Luna laughed, happy that both girls still found time to have some fun. "Is that where we are heading?"

"Mm, nope. I need to get a charm from Hikawa Shrine for exams. With that I will pass for sure! I heard the miko there is spiritually powerful so the charms must be extra good."

Shaking her head at Usagi's misguided belief in simple charms to get a passing grade, Luna nevertheless felt content to go along for the ride. The news was starting to get worrisome about the Ghost Line of buses that have been disappearing with passengers. It smelled fishy and just the kind of ploy the Negaverse would pull to gather energy. Luckily it has only been a few days since the first mention of missing persons being linked to the bus transit system. If this proved to be a scam by the Negaverse then this might be the break the Senshi need to gather information while investigating.

But Luna kept her thoughts to herself about all this.

Usagi and Ami had recently come up against a very difficult opponent who threw the girls around as if they were rag dolls, laughing off their attacks and not allowing them time to find its weaknesses. Tuxedo Mask was a god-send that night. He tackled the monster and knocked it down just long enough for Sailor Moon to power up and blast that thing with everything she had.

Ami barely caught Usagi in her faint and with the injuries she, herself, had sustained. While Luna was grateful for his help that night, she still flung herself into Tuxedo Mask's path and yowled for him to leave when he tried to grab Usagi. Ami, too, made it known she would not tolerate a stranger making off with her friend by leveling an ice spear at his face and cradling Usagi closer in her other arm.

Usagi had no idea this had all happened. She woke up in her own bed with Ami next to her still sleeping and Luna typing on Ami's handheld computer.

For the next two days things were quiet and the girls had a chance to fully heal from their injuries; but now it seemed the Negaverse was back in action.

"Keep your wits about you, Usagi. And be careful when you try to investigate alone."

A soft hand gently scratched between her ears drawing a purr from her throat.

"You're herewith me, Luna. But I promise. I'll be careful." Usagi promised as the bus pulled over for them to get on.

There was nothing unusual about the ride. No sense of wrongness, no strange riders to watch warily, nothing was out of place.

"Next stop, Hikawa Shrine at Sendai Hill."

"Here we go," Usagi whispered to Luna as they stood and unloaded from the bus.

With a hiss and change of gear the vehicle left, lumbering down the street away from the duo. Letting Luna down, Usagi gazed up past the stone Torii to the stairs embedded in the hill leading up to the shrine.

"Ugh, that is a lot of stairs," she whined, even as she began the ascent.

"With all the sprinting you do every morning I'm surprised you find this hard," Luna teased, gliding up the steps with ease beside her charge.

"This is totally different!" the human insisted. "I don't sprint _uphill_!"

"Maybe we should add that to training."

"Don't you dare, Luna!"

They were half-way up the incline and still squabbling playfully when the branches surrounding them erupted in a flurry of black wings. Crows launched themselves into the air except for two of the largest in the flock. They came right at the girl and cat.

"Whoa!" Usagi ducked while Luna dodged from the talons and beaks aimed their way.

"Run!" Luna shouted leading the way up the last of the stairs at a dead run, Usagi following while still defending against the hovering crows with flailing arms.

"Whaa!"

Suddenly a voice called out from the temple proper. Usagi could not hear what was being said but between the pairs of wings beating around her head, she made out a figure in red and white with long black hair. Then something struck her forehead, reacting so strongly with her inner power that Usagi felt a rush to her head. The world around her burst into a vibrant rainbow of colors, the ground all the way to the heavens. And here, at Hikawa Shrine, red dominated, especially the red figure approaching her.

The sensory overload was too much for the teenager whose eyes rolled up when she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Odango," a familiar voice called out as a hot hand smoothed away the knot of ache right in the middle of her forehead.

"Nng. Not 'dango," she grumbled, frowning but not yet opening her eyes.

A short huff of a laugh met her ears even as fingers left her skin and bounced off her hair buns. "Whatever you say, Odango."

Forcing one eye open to glare at the offender who was teasing her about her absolutely fashionable hairstyle, Usagi was shocked to see the beautiful girl from the other day kneeling beside her.

"Careful. Don't move too quickly yet." The hand that cupped her shoulder, helping her sit up was warm and soothed the last of the ache from her faint away. Lavender eyes checked her over before ruby lips smiled and teased her again. "You must have a hard head, Odango. No bumps or bruises to be found."

Usagi scowled and said very clearly, "U-sa-gi! And what in the world did you throw at me?"

The smiling eyes dimmed and the black haired girl withdrew from touching Usagi, sitting rigidly on her knees with a blank face. "I am sorry. While meditating I sensed an evil spirit intent on breaching the sanctity of the temple. When I saw Phoebus and Deimos attacking I assumed you were the culprit." Bowing, the girl once again asked for forgiveness. "Forgive me, Usagi-san."

For a moment Usagi panicked. No one had ever apologized so formally to her before and if she was honest, it broke her heart to see this girl bow her head in supplication. Taking a deep breath Usagi, too, knelt and bowed back.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "You saved me before. There is nothing to forgive."

Both girls raised their heads at the same time, serious for a moment before Usagi smiled and giggled.

"Evil spirit? Me!? *laugh*"

The girl bit her lip struggling to keep from joining in but watching the blond teenager find the situation so funny relaxed all of the tension in her shoulders and inexplicably brought a bubble of joy up to her chest.

"Yes, you. As I said, my crows don't usually attack humans," the girl pouted as she steadily rose to her feet and brushed off her shrine maiden uniform.

The crows in question launched into the air to circle their mistress, one landing on her shoulder to nuzzle and groom the long strands of loose hair while the other crow lazily hovered and watched.

Usagi was struck anew by the sheer classic beauty of this girl, almost swooning in appreciation of the mysterious aura positively radiating off of her. Staving off a blush, Usagi picked up Luna, who had stuck around to listen, and properly introduced herself.

"Well, I'm just a regular schoolgirl. Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you! Oh! and this is Luna."

"Meow."

The shrine maiden smiled, both crows now on her shoulders and finally gave her name. "Hino Rei. This one is Phoebus. The other is Deimos," she gestured first left then right, each crow cawing at their name.

Usagi eyeballed the two avians with pursed lips then nodded at each one. "Now that we are acquainted I just want you to know, don't attack when I come to say 'hi' to Rei-chan. Otherwise I will have to sic Luna on you."

Luna's eyes widened as she wiggled free and protested with an adamant yowl. "Rrrooowww."

"Some bodyguard you are, Luna," Usagi teased with a pout, not noticing Rei had a light blush rising up her neck from the familiarity of her name on Usagi's lips and the unspoken promise of friendship.

"Rei," an older male voice called out.

Phoebus and Deimos took to the air and Rei called back, "Be right there, Grandfather."

Turning back to her guest Rei bit her bottom lip in hesitation before visibly standing up straighter and bowing at the waist. "Again, forgive me for attacking you."

Usagi smiled and bowed back. "No problem, Rei-chan. Just warn me next time, okay."

Rei felt flustered at that and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. "There won't be a next time now that I know your aura, Odango."

Mouth open in a gasp, Usagi's hands flew to her hips. "Arg! Rei-chan is so mean! My name is Usagi! Not 'Odango'!"

As Rei turned away to resume her duties she threw a smile over her shoulder, stunning the blonde with how happy she looked. "See you later, U-sa-gi."

She laughed and waved goodbye. "Bye Rei-chan!"

Neither girl knew yet but Luna had been observing them closely from her perch next to Phoebus and Deimos on the eaves of the shrine temple. Her whiskers tingled as the girls parted ways.

"Caw," Deimos squawked.

"Mrrr," Luna replied.

Another piece of the past has arrived.

* * *

"You met a shrine maiden and got attacked by crows but forgot to grab your exams charm?"

Usagi sniffed dramatically, crying big crocodile tears, and nodded. "Uh huh. And now I'm going to f-fail! What should I do Naru-chan?"

Wiping her mouth of stray lunch, Naru simply shrugged then smiled a little wickedly at the approaching bluenette. "Perhaps Ami-san could help you cram."

Ami's already pale face got even more so and she started shaking her head at Naru behind Usagi's back.

"What a great idea! Thanks Naru-chan!"

"Of course, Usagi-chan. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out."

Ami was now lightly scowling and scoffing, but she continued to approach the duo for lunch resigning herself to her fate. "Good afternoon."

"Ami!" Usagi swiftly launched into her plight, wheedling a promise from the genius to help her study later that night.

"How have you been Naru-san? Do you want to join us tonight?"

She smiled but shook her head. "No thank you Ami-san. Mama and I are going out for supper tonight. But maybe I can come with you tomorrow to meet this mysterious shrine maiden. Usagi-chan has not stopped talking about her."

"Shrine maiden?"

"That's right! Ami-chan! I want you to meet Rei-chan. She's the girl that saved me from being run over by that crazy fast bus last week."

Wrapping her empty lunch box, Ami paused to consider her cram schedule. "I should be able to come with tomorrow."

"Mmph! Great!" Usagi finished her meal with gusto just in time to raid a bit more from Naru's lunch before the bell rang.

* * *

"Carry the 2 and you are finished," Ami patiently instructed.

Nodding and biting her lip, Usagi did exactly as Ami said then beamed at her friend. "Thanks Ami-chan! This helps so much I'm sure to pass exams!"

Returning the smile, Ami leaned back and stretched her arms and her legs bumping against Usagi's knees under the table. "Glad to help," she simply replied.

Decisively closing her books and stuffing everything back into her schoolbag, Usagi unfolded her legs and nudged Ami back drawing a laugh when her fingers joined in to tickle against the delicate skin of the ankles still framing her legs. For a bit longer the girls just relaxed and enjoyed the normalcy of hanging out doing homework.

Then Usagi sighed. "I was serious when I suggested praying for guidance in finding our enemies. Maybe Rei-chan can help too. She can sense evil spirits."

Sitting forward to rest her arms on the low table, Ami contemplated what Usagi was suggesting. "It seems a little far-fetched to rely on someone else's intuition, especially when we don't even know what exactly we are looking for."

"This is so frustrating!" Usagi scowled clenching her fists in her skirt. "It's like we are stumbling around in the dark and just happen to defeat the bad guys through sheer luck!" Angry tears blurred her vision. "I'm so afraid someday we won't be so lucky."

Her hand unclenched and she ran her fingers over Ami's ankle. "And there is a very selfish part of my heart that wants others to share this burden with us," Usagi confessed in a whisper. "When you help, Ami-chan, I don't feel as alone or lost as I did when this all began."

The blond girl couldn't meet her friend's eyes after that shameful admittance, letting Ami's foot slip from her fingers as it was withdrawn.

Then a warm body collided with hers and Usagi found a crying girl in her arms.

"Me too. Before we met I felt so isolated and only my studies could distract me from not having anyone I could call a friend in my life. I don't think you are selfish to want help, Usagi."

"Do you think, maybe, there are others like us out there, fighting to save lives?" Usagi asked quietly into Ami's shoulder.

"I hope so."

Usagi nodded. "Me too."

* * *

"Ugh, I forgot!" Usagi whined as she looked up the hill at the shrine.

Confused, Ami looked around. "Forgot what?"

Pointing accusingly at the stairs before them, Usagi simply replied, "The huge amount of steps! It takes forever to climb them! Right Luna?"

The feline only looked back over her shoulder as she steadily climbed and retorted, "I could always ask the crows to chase us again."

Ami smiled at the banter and followed the duo up the stairs and into the shrine grounds. But her smile faded the moment it registered that a confrontation was happening in front of the temple.

"…how dare you! After we came here seeking help to find my daughter who disappeared in front of your very steps!"

"It is best to leave this matter to the police. Sixth sense cannot be used to locate missing persons. It isn't that exact."

An older woman with her husband and a group of other adults had cornered a teenager in her priestess outfit and were accusing the girl of kidnapping a child.

"You and your pet crows at this eerie shrine, no wonder there are rumors! No wonder people are disappearing! You…!"

The young girl was visibly getting upset but held it in admirably. However when the mother began accusing her and her grandfather of being behind the buses and missing persons, she shot back.

"Enough! You're wrong! Leave!"

Pushing through the small crowd, the girl made to flee into the temple when Usagi called out to her.

"Rei."

Rei abruptly stopped and turned, looking at Usagi with a stricken look on her face before shaking her head and dashing away.

Neither girl knew if following would be a good idea but when the group of adults made to leave, still saying horrible things about the shrine and its people, Usagi got red in the face and marched up to the leader.

"You will not bully my friend! I know your daughter is missing and you are frantic to find her but that does not excuse your poor behavior toward a young girl who has nothing to do with these disappearances." The force of Usagi's ire and disapproval caused the adults to step back. "If I hear any rumors like the ones you spouted today, I will be calling the police on you for harassment of a minor."

After that last delivery, Usagi stormed off towards the temple, determined to find her friend.

Ami lingered for a moment while Luna hissed before scampering after her charge, assessing the adults with cold, flat blue eyes.

"I suggest the next time you attend this shrine you leave a sizable donation to cover -up your disgraceful behavior."

She watched as the small group left the grounds then followed Usagi and Luna inside.

A great fire blazed as the center altar for the temple interior, bathing the room with alternating light and shadow. The play of illumination and obscurity was mesmerizing and Usagi could not look away from Rei, kneeling before the fire in supplication. Embers from the wood and coal crackled and snapped sending fluttering sparks into the air. Some even caught on flyaway strands of Rei's straight black hair transforming from lively sprites to ghostly remainders.

"Rei," Usagi knelt just behind the priestess' right side. "Are you alright?"

Lavender eyes stared straight ahead into the fire but a briefly bitten lip gave away her uncertainty. Luna walked forward and butted her head against Rei's thigh, purring to provide some comfort while Ami stood guard in the back.

"It's frustrating how little they understand and yet they refuse to listen when I try to explain," Rei confessed, eyes still firmly fixed on the fire. "Only Grandfather ever treats me like a normal girl anymore."

"Well," Usagi drew out the word a little. "You are a bit odd looking, Rei-chan," She teased, giggles present in her voice.

Rei whipped her had around to glare at the blond, struggling not to smile with her. "Not as odd as your hairdo, Odango!"

Ami watched, bemused as the seemingly stoic priestess engaged the decidedly not-stoic schoolgirl in a raspberry war.

"Sorry to interrupt, Usagi, but it's getting late. We don't want to miss the bus."

Rei's face flushed in embarrassment when she realized it wasn't just Usagi and her cat in the room with her and she shyly turned to look at the other girl in the room.

Ami gave Rei a smile and bowed lightly in greeting. "I hope we get a chance to meet again, Rei-san. My name is Mizuno Ami."

Inclining her head briefly Rei returned the greeting. "Likewise Ami-san. I am Hino Rei."

Usagi was so happy to see her two friends meet she jumped up and clapped her hands. "We should celebrate! Are you free tonight Rei-chan? Ami-chan? We can go get ice cream and play arcade games. I am so ready to reclaim my spot as champion at _Sailor V_!"

Rei looked a little overwhelmed by the sheer power of Usagi's enthusiasm. Ami took pity on her and nudged the blonde. "How about we plan to get together this weekend. Rei-san might have duties left to do today."

The long haired brunette quickly followed up. "I can be done with chores early on Saturday."

Usagi's pout turned back into a smile and she agreed. "Deal! We'll pick you up!

The girls all said goodbye to each other and Rei ran a hand over Luna's ears before being left alone in front of the Great Fire again. This time however, her heart was clear and concentration sharp.

_'Great Fire God, your devoted priestess asks a boon. Evil is threatening your sacred shrine and its people. Help me to see this evil and give me the strength to stop it.'_

For an infinite moment only the natural dance of the fire greeted her eyes. Then the fire roared to the ceiling and expanded out of its seat at the hearth, almost touching Rei's face. The intense heat seared the sweat off her skin and fanned her hair back but Rei dared not look away; her prayer was being answered.

In the white heart of the fire a figure took shape then was joined by three others overshadowed by a being of darkness so evil it fought the very flames creating the image. The fire then focused on one of the four, revealing a blonde man smiling coldly with light icy green eyes. He reached out and grabbed something, dragging it into view. At first it seemed to be a large shining diamond but then Rei realized it was a girl. No, not just a girl - Usagi!

With a snap, the largest log shattered, sending sparks everywhere and causing Rei to flinch away. Gasping harshly and feeling overheated, Rei laid her body out so her forehead rested on the cool wooden floor as she processed what she saw. Her newest friend was in trouble and the evil she sensed lately was a lot more sinister than she realized.

Evening out her breathing, Rei returned to an upright position then stood. First thing is first - she had to warn Usagi. As she dashed out of the temple she threw a prayer of thanks to her shrine's deity, promising to properly honor his help after she slays the evil targeting the cheerful girl who treated her so kindly.

Phoebus and Deimos took wing when they saw their mistress exit the shrine, following her down the stairs and banking to the right when she sharply turned toward the bus stop right before the one at the shrine. She felt a rise of evil as the large vehicle rumbled toward her, so Rei lengthened her stride determined to confront and stop it at all cost.

Readying an ofuda from the little stack she keeps in her sash, the miko waits for the bus to completely shop and open its door.

"Evil Spirit - Disperse!"

The ofuda soared from her hand aimed at the driver.

Lavender eyes widened when a white gloved hand merely caught the charmed paper before it could reach his head and destroy it with a malignant purple fire.

"Well, well. A beautiful sacrifice to our great cause has arrived." Icy green eyes slithered up and down Rei's body, a nasty smirk forming ugly words. "Or perhaps my Queen will let me keep you as my slave."

Rei narrowed her eyes and sneered in disgust. "Disgusting pig." Her hand flew up again with another ofuda but before she could release it, the driver threw out a wave of power at her, choking off her breath and freezing her body in place.

"It will be fun breaking your spirit. But first you are coming with me as part of my trap for Sailor Moon," he snarled as Rei fought against his compulsion to enter the bus. "And once I have dealt with her, you will be mine."

So much evil miasma hit her at once that Rei was overwhelmed and blacked out.

* * *

"Do you think Rei-chan likes milkshakes or malts better?" Usagi asked as she, Luna, and Ami walked down the hill from the Shrine.

Ami laughed. "I have no idea Usagi-chan. Maybe you can ask her this Saturday."

Twirling around in excitement, Usagi laughed too. "I can't wait! We are going to have so much fun!"

Just then, as the trio reached the bottom of the hill, a bus raced by faster than it should drawing their eyes.

"*_GASP_*"

"Isn't that!?"

"Rei!"

Usagi tore down the sidewalk after the bus, Luna and Ami right behind her.

"Usagi! Ami! Transform!" Luna shouted out.

Both girls thrust their hands into the air and shouted their power phrases, flooding the bare neighborhood with gold and blue light. The power in their transformations gave them an extra boost and they rocketed into the street, latching on to the back of the bus just as it was disappearing through a warp hole.

Luna fell behind and couldn't catch up so she changed direction and kept running, this time toward the secret headquarters in the Parlour Arcade where she could establish communication between the Senshi with the help of Mercury's computer.

"Wait!" The man's voice caused Luna to skid to a halt. Behind her, out of breath from running, was Tuxedo Mask. "Sailor Moon. How do I get into that warp hole to help her?"

Luna shook her head and took off into the foliage of the surrounding houses to lose him. "You can't," she called back, leaving the masked vigilante standing there out of options.

* * *

"Unng," Mercury reached up and brushed her gloved hand against her forehead in a futile reaction to the headache pounding between her eyes.

"Blegh! *Cough*!"

The sound of someone retching nearby forced her eyes open and body into a sitting position. "Moon?" she called softly.

"*ptui* Yeah," Moon hoarsely said.

Mercury shifted closer until she was against her leader's back holding on to her as the last of her stomach emptied on to the cold stone floor. "Are you okay?"

"No," Moon whispered. "This place is hurting me. I can feel the Negaverse miasma so keenly here. And it is trying to corrupt us."

Mercury nodded then winced as her headache started to spread. "We have to move and either find Rei-san or a way out."

Wiping her mouth on the arm of her glove to clear it, Moon stood. "We find Rei and the others and bring them back."

She helped Mercury up then, holding hands, began walking further into the miasma hoping their strength lasted long enough to see them all safely through this.

"Pssh! Mercury! Pssh! Moon! Can you - zzt - me?"

Mercury lifted her free hand to one of her earrings and pressed on it, materializing the mini computer and visor. "Luna. Come in."

Moon leaned in close and watched as figures and numbers scrolled over the blue-tinted visor.

"I can hear - pssh. Keep straight - zzt - signature. Rei - !"

Luna's voice was fuzzy and a lot of what she was saying skipped or didn't make it through. But the two Senshi understood and kept walking and soon enough came upon an open area where sleeping bodies of humans were laid out comatose to their surroundings.

Squeezing Mercury's hand, Moon pointed for her to edge toward the other side of the room to take the enemy by surprise. Nodding Mercury silently snuck away while Moon surveyed the bodies for Rei.

_'There!'_ She focused on the edge of the room where a man in a grey military uniform crouched by Rei, easily identified by the bright white and crimson of her miko robes. Moon's eyes widened when she saw the man reach out and touch Rei's face.

_'Stop him!'_ her mind shouted, goading Moon to make her official entrance.

"Hey! Leave her alone! How dare you kidnap innocent people for your nefarious plans! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

The man startled but swiftly recovered when he saw who was calling out to him.

"Finally!" He glared. "I have been waiting for you, Sailor Moon. Welcome to your death."

Glaring in return Moon reached for her tiara ready to be done with this fight and get out of this place. "It is you who will be dusted, Negaverse scum!"

While his attention was focused on Moon, Mercury conjured up a spear of ice and threw it at the man with a yell from the other side of the room. He smirked as a sickeningly purple fire rose to meet the projectile, melting it to nothing before it got to him.

"Ah, and there is the other brat interfering with our plans." His attention caught away from her, Moon flung her tiara, slicing right through the evil fire and catching the man on the cheek as he last moment dodged. "Damn you!" he shouted at Sailor Moon and Mercury as they kept him occupied and pushed back with their doubled attacks on either side of him.

But then Rei stirred and rolled over, attempting to gain her bearings as she came to. "Unn, what, where am I?"

"Rei!" Moon called out just as the man reached the miko and yanked her up to use as a human shield. "Take another step and I destroy this girl."

"Let go of Rei!" Moon demanded even as Mercury put out a thick cold mist in the area in the hopes of maneuvering closer to free their friend.

The man just laughed and brought forth the fire again, burning through the fog with no trouble. "Surrender to your fate, Senshi," he cockily commanded. "There is nothing you can do now - Argh!" He let out a shout of pain as Rei sank her teeth into his arm, tearing through the grey fabric into the flesh below. "Little bitch!"

Pushing Rei to the ground the man brought forth his fire again and thrust it toward her in his rage. Lavender eyes watched without fear as the malicious perverted flames raced to engulf her. She simply held up her hand and parted the fire so it hit the ground around her.

"It is a mistake," she haughtily explained, "to use fire against me."

The man's face paled as a bright red symbol flashed to life on the beautiful girl's forehead. For a moment a strange crushing regret overwhelmed his mind and he didn't notice Sailor Moon's tiara until it was too late.

"Rei! Yell out '_Mars Power, Make Up_!'" Mercury shouted as the man struggled against the constricting binds of the magical tiara.

Not wasting any time beyond a curious glance in Mercury's direction, Rei called out and promptly erupted in a circling pillar of orange-red flames. Just as soon as they came so they went, revealing Sailor Mars. Crimson accents with a violet ribbon adorned her simple white top, flaring put in a red skirt and ending in killer ruby heels.

Sailor Mars locked eyes with the blonde man, her lips pursed in the same disgust she had shown him at the bus stop. "Evil spirit - Disperse!"

This time there was no stopping the charmed paper she conjured into being and the man burned away to dust by the purifying might of Mars' fire, leaving behind a simple stone of jadeite among the ashes.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Ooof!"

Long blonde hair mingled with long black hair as Moon tackled the newest addition to the Senshi team. "Are you okay?! I was so worried when I saw you on that bus!"

Mars meant to reply but was stopped by a sniffle and the sensation of wetness against her cheek. When she made the connection her arms automatically wrapped around Moon and pulled her in even tighter. "Hey, I'm alright. Don't cry. We still have to get out of here."

Moon nodded but didn't make a move to pull away until a second pair of arms loosely hugged her waist from behind.

"Sailor Moon, we must get out now while we can. Luna says she found our location thanks to Mars' transformation and can teleport us out with all the other people but we have to help her before the signal weakens," Mercury explained.

Moon drew away, not bothering to wipe her face and simply concentrated on pushing her aura out to surround her teammates and the victims. Mercury and Mars, on either side of her, bolstered her efforts with their own powerful auras and with a snap they all landed back on the street where the warp hole had opened.

Moon felt such exhaustion sap the last dregs of her strength that her knees buckled and transformation faded on a sigh. Usagi landed on her hands and knees, shuddering and breathing heavily. Beside her Mercury fell into Ami on her back and Mars flashed away to reveal Rei still upright but shaking violently in fatigue.

"Y'know, I think we should do ice cream tonight," the miko offered. "Because I don't think I will wake up until next week once I lay down."

Usagi burst out in a breathless laugh and Ami giggled for a moment.

"Sounds good," Usagi grunted as she forced herself onto just her knee, swaying dangerously. "But first I need the feeling back in my legs."

Ami pushed up until she was sitting and flatly demanded, "We are not taking the bus."

All three about died laughing.

* * *

"U - SA - GI!"

"Eek! Help me, Ami-chan! Rei-chan is after me!"

Ami completely ignored the two girls and just continued walking toward the home of her newest friend and teammate even as said teammate was chasing Usagi around the yard with a broom.

"I warned you that if you called me on our communicators during school for anything other than an emergency again I would punish you!"

"But I didn't know the answer to the last quiz question! It was an emergency!"

Swiping at the running blonde one last time, Rei stopped just before the long porch of her room where Usagi had taken refuge.

"I have detention thanks to you. For the second time!" Scowling and ignoring the shimmering baby blue eyes threatening to weaken her righteous anger, the miko pointed her broom at the girl partially hidden by the open sliding door. "Emergencies only, Usagi! Great peril to your body; evil creatures rampaging in broad daylight; even to lend you a tampon over lunch. Not! School work!"

She waited for the little nod and sheepish grin alongside the verbal promise.

"A tampon?" Usagi snickered which completely deflated Rei's demeanor and brought an exasperated smile to her face.

"You are incorrigible," she declared.

Leaving the relative safety of Rei's room and daring to approach the miko, Usagi sat on the porch floor and let her legs dangle over the edge. "You love me," came the cheeky response.

Rei felt her cheeks heat with color but did not look away from those earnest eyes. "Perhaps," she allowed setting her broom against the pillar and sitting beside the other girl, wincing and rubbing her knee.

There had only been a short lull between the defeat of one of the Negaverse generals and an influx of more enemies. Rei had shared her vision with Usagi, Ami, and Luna, giving Ami just enough information to hypothesize the overall structure of the Negaverse hierarchy and even the approximate army size of minions.

The numbers were…daunting to say the least but Usagi rallied quickly by teasingly saying they only had to find the cheat code to get to the boss quicker. This lead to an afternoon of gaming at the arcade and at least one stop for ramen at Rei's favorite stand.

However the battle that night caught the girls off guard resulting in more close calls than usual and the injuries reflected it. Rei's knee had been completely smashed necessitating Usagi to concentrate all her energies into repairing it, leaving her and Ami with a dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs respectively to heal later.

"Is it still bothering you?" Usagi placed a hand over Rei's and frowned in concern. As her skin began to glow with the beginnings of her power, Rei lifted Usagi's hand and brushed a swift kiss over her knuckles.

"Phantom pain. Nothing more, I promise."

Ignoring the tingle left from the lips that touched her skin, Usagi nodded and let the energy fade. "They are getting even more powerful aren't they," she said.

"They are," Ami agreed joining the duo. "I suspect we are now up against the next tier of powerful beings in the Negaverse army."

Usagi groaned and let her chin drop into her hands. "That sucks!"

The two girls beside her laughed relaxing into the warm afternoon. The wind gently blew through the trees tickling the various wooden charms and chimes around the temple grounds. It was a rare day when they could all get together before nightfall and Usagi loved these moments. She and Ami decided Rei's place was the perfect rendezvous spot for patrol headquarters since the Shrine was closed at night and they could transform there without anyone seeing.

Rei jokingly accused them of only coming over because she had her own private garden, but she gladly invited them over anytime. Sometimes though, Rei felt like her inclusion into their group was too easy. Making friends never came easily to the miko and the seamless way Usagi and Ami included her left her feeling both warm and on edge. However, the more they hung out like this the less she felt on edge.

"How close are we to finding the Silver Crystal?" Rei asked.

Ami's lips pursed. "Not close enough. It has become a race since we now know the Negaverse is looking for the crystal too."

"I wonder…" Usagi trailed off. The other two looked at her. "Maybe it could be that large diamond Papa said has been in the news all week." Warming up to her idea Usagi got up and paced around. "Even Tuxedo Mask said something about it yesterday."

Ami's face frowned in concern and Rei's eyebrow rose. "Usagi, did he say anything else?"

A blush dusted her checks belying her answer. "No…not really."

Rei huffed and crossed her arms. "He gets on my nerves."

Usagi giggled and even Ami smiled despite sharing Rei's feeling. "That's just because you don't like men, Rei-chan."

"Pfft!" Ami quickly hid her mouth behind a hand, stifling any more outbursts.

Rei blushed but kept her scowl. "I don't like whiny blondes either." Shooting Ami a pointed look she added, "Or traitorous geniuses."

Lowering her hand to show her grin, Ami turned the conversation back to the elusive jewel they were searching for. "I have seen the news. A princess is traveling to show her country's greatest treasure in a gesture of good will to their allies." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a mini computer and began searching for more information. Rei and Usagi leaned in to watch the data scroll across the screen. "The heiress arrives with the 2,000 karat diamond in two days. A gala will be held in honor of her and her country where the heirloom will be displayed for guests to view."

Usagi frowned. "How do we get invited? How much are tickets?"

Ami's eyebrows rose to the top of her forehead when she found the price. "Um…tickets are a couple hundred…thousand yen."

Rei blew a puff of air out when she followed the finger pointing to the price.

Usagi wilted. "I can barely afford a triple fudge brownie sundae with the works at the Parlour. How are we gonna get in?"

Even Ami looked a little worried. "I could possibly ask my mother if she could -"

"No. Let me handle this," Rei interrupted.

The other two startled.

"Are you sure?"

"Rei-chan?"

"Just be ready to go," Rei stood and grabbed her broom. "And don't you have homework Odango?"

Usagi puffed up for a moment at the nickname like she usually does but before she left the veranda to go inside and start her homework she slipped behind Rei and squeezed her around the waist. "Thank you Rei-chan."

The hug was brief but that was how Rei like it, otherwise she felt too embarrassed to function.

"I'll join you in a minute," Ami called to Usagi.

"It's not a big deal Ami-chan," Rei said hoping to drop the subject.

"But it is," Ami shook her head. "That is a lot of money and, even then, three middle school girls? They won't want to give us tickets."

Rei scowled and swept vigorously at the dust and leaves near her feet, not answering.

"At least let me provide enough to cover my ticket," Ami insisted.

The broom stopped with a sigh from its handler. "My father is a politician. I will be able to get us in for free," Rei explained shortly still not looking at her friend, whose eyes widened in realization.

"Senator Hino," Ami whispered.

The politician was quite notorious for his staunchly conservative view and even more for the death of his wife and subsequent philandering from there. There was never an official mention of his daughter but Ami had no doubt Rei was telling the truth.

Rei grimaced, expecting questions she truly had no answer to, but Ami surprised her by simply reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I better go see if Usagi has started her math problems."

Letting out her tension with a short laugh Rei resumed a more sedate pace of sweeping. "Bet you an ice cream sundae she is looking at my manga collection."

"I wouldn't take that bet for all the chocolate in the world."

The duo laughed together.

"You two are sooo mean!" Usagi shouted through the open door, surreptitiously hiding the second volume of _Sailor V _manga under the table.

* * *

"So pretty," Usagi openly admired the dresses her friends had donned for the gala.

Ami smiled and adjusted the gauzy blue shawl draped sensually around her shoulders. "It is amazing what our transformative powers can do," she mused.

Rei struck a pose and winked at the other two. "It doesn't hurt that we are quite fit from our monster fighting, too." Her scarlet dress flared around her knees provocatively.

"I love this dress," Usagi giggled then twirled showing off the creamy pink skirt that added a more mature air to her natural innocence. "We look like princesses!"

Rei smirked. "Luckily we already ate. Wouldn't want to break the illusion, Odango."

Sharply gasping, Usagi proceeded to level a glare at her friend. "I'll have you know even princesses need to eat healthy amounts of food!" Crossing her arms, nose now up in the air, she continued. "Besides it takes a lot of energy to stay awake during speeches and such. Even Ami-chan was yawning during lecture today."

A blush rose in the genius' cheeks. "Can we please not mention that? It was so rude and I am still embarrassed!"

Wide baby blue eyes filled with mischief. "But it was a very boring lecture and the teacher totally cut the lesson short because of Ami-chan. He even apologized to her after class!"

"Eeep! Please, Usagi-chan. Stop." Face in hands, Ami couldn't look at either of her friends.

Rei looked impressed while Usagi slid close and hugged Ami from the side, whispering apologies for teasing.

"Blame Rei-chan for being a bad influence."

"Hey!"

Waving away the offended exclamation, the blonde pulled Ami's hands away and started to draw her into a dance.

"Besides, tonight we get to dance and pretend to be princesses. I'm so excited!"

Ami couldn't help but laugh and twirl with her partner, leaving her embarrassment behind, caught up in Usagi's delight. Rei watched with a grin which quickly turned into an "O" of surprise when Usagi snagged her arm and tugged her into the dance.

"Come on, Rei-chan!"

The girls spent the next few minutes dancing and laughing around Rei's room, much to the fond exasperation of Luna who was going to accompany them tonight.

"Girls," she lightly admonished. "You'll undo your hair and wrinkle your dresses if you keep prancing around."

Rolling her eyes but stopping nonetheless Usagi reached out and tweaked one of the Luna's ears. "It's magic silly. We can just 'poof' it back into place."

Jumping off the bed after swatting at Usagi's hand in retaliation, Luna sniffed haughtily with tail high. "Too late for that. Your ride is here."

Just then the house phone rang in the hall and when Rei answer it the voice on the other end proceeded to inform her that the car was waiting for its passengers.

"Alright girls," Usagi's smile broadened. "Time to boogie!"

Out the door she went with Luna just behind.

"…We might have to separate tonight to find Princess D and the crystal," Ami stated with an amused inflection to her voice and a smile on her lips.

Rei clicked her tongue. "That girl. She has totally forgotten why we are going in the first place."

"But we wouldn't want her any other way."

Rei smiled and motioned Ami to exit first. "You're right."

* * *

"I will call when we are ready to leave," Rei instructed the driver who bowed and slipped back into the sleek car.

"Wow. So pretty," Usagi breathes as she gazed wide-eyes at the decorated embassy mansion.

Lights and flowers and country flags lined the paths leading to the large stone building, welcoming guests into the ballroom through wide double doors. Servers sedately wandered the paths, assisting guests with directions and offering finger foods from black platters.

"Yes, it is," Ami agreed, a little star-struck over the various people invited to attend. Her mother had mentioned that the heads of many hospitals and universities were going to be in attendance and as Ami looked around she spotted a few.

Rei, on the other hand, sported a bored mien, unimpressed with the pomp and circumstance. As a young child she had quickly become immune to the shiny veneer of political parties, having witnessed one too many ugly encounters with egos too large and unkind.

"Let's just get inside and find the princess and the crystal," she urged taking the lead up the path to the mansion doors.

"Welcome," said the doorman holding his hand out expectantly. "May I see your tickets?" Rei handed them over. "Everything looks in order. Enjoy Hino-san and guests." He opened the door and bowed as the trio walked through.

If the garden and courtyard could be described as beautiful then the interior ballroom of the mansion could only be defined as luminous.

"It's so fantastic," Usagi gushed practically vibrating trying to contain her excitement.

"Quite elegant," Ami agreed but she grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her back from the dancing to follow Rei into a corner where Luna was skulking under a chair.

"Usagi! Focus," the cat hissed.

"Sure, sure. But after we find the princess I'm gonna snag a dance before we leave," the blonde declared.

Heaving a sigh, Luna just nodded and proceeded to direct the girls to their various wings of the mansion. "Be careful. It's faint but I feel a taint in the air. Our enemy might already be here. Keep your guard up."

All three Senshi nodded gravely then split to their respective posts.

As she swayed through the crowd, unconsciously stepping in time with the swelling music, Usagi looked for the princess but did not spot her. Most of the dancers were older than the princess was said to be and very few had the short blonde bob cut or the thick glasses she wore.

_'If she's not in here, perhaps she's out on the balcony,'_ Usagi guessed already feeling a little warm from all the energy in the air. She went to turn, the doors of the long balcony beckoning her forth, when a laughing woman accidentally bumped into her spilling wine on her skirts.

"Oh no!"

"Oh! I am so sorry Miss."

Usagi and the older woman both whipped out their handkerchiefs blotting at the stain to keep it from spreading. The older woman continuously apologized but Usagi would not accept any money for the damage.

"It's alright," she reassured the woman, straightening up and smiling. "I'm going to see if the staff has a tip or trick to share for removing stains."

With one last attempt to wipe the wine away, both women parted ways.

_'*sigh* I should continue to look for the princess.'_ Usagi absentmindedly stuffed her handkerchief back in her hidden pocket and, pivoting on her heel, headed to the balcony.

Unbeknownst to her a masked man had been watching and when he saw the flutter of a white fabric square falling from her pocket, he rescued it. Embroidered a little crookedly on the bottom corner was a cartoon rabbit followed by a name - Tsukino Usagi. Dark blue eyes rose from the fabric to watch the last of a blond pigtail exit the dance floor.

Fresh air greeted the heroine making her skirts dance. A content sigh escaped her pink lips as she gazed at the sparkling lights among the greenery of the gardens and beyond to the ever present city lights. Focusing on her magic, a gentle pull renewed her dress to its pristine state. Usagi smiled down at the where the stain had been.

"This is so cool," she whispered to herself. "I hope we have time to dance tonight. It would be a shame to miss out especially dressed like this."

"Then allow me the honor of a dance, princess," a smooth baritone said from behind her.

Usagi whirled around and froze.

Standing backlit by the interior lights of the ballroom was Tuxedo Mask. No cape or cane, but his mask starkly hid the upper half of his face and his suit was crisply black and white. A gloved hand was extended as he bowed.

A vivid pang of nostalgia pressed heavily in her breast. _'There's something so familiar about this…him…'_ Usagi felt as if she was in a dream she had before.

Of its own volition her hand rose to meet his but as soon as their gloved hands met a screech filled the air and a young woman in a white dress and glasses came barreling around the corner chased by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars and pushed through the two stunned teenagers.

Usagi's back was to the railing and the shove was strong enough to tip her over the edge. "Uuwaaahhhh!" As her world tilted she reached her hand out futilely grasping for anything that would stop her descent. _'Shit!'_ Usagi cursed internally, knowing this was going to hurt when she landed.

But then another hand gripped hers painfully tight and her body jerked to a stop wrenching a cry as her shoulder pulled sharply. Blinking back the tears of pain, baby blue eyes looked up and found her savior clinging to the balcony rail with one hand.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

A scowling smile greeted her even as the man gritted his teeth and struggled to pull them both back up. "Hang on!" He called down to her. Then his hand started slipping and Usagi seriously contemplated letting go so he wouldn't fall with her.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna's voice jerked Usagi's attention away from Tuxedo Mask. "Catch!"

Arcing through the air was her Disguise Pen!

Just as she reached for it with her free hand, Tuxedo Mask's grasp completely slipped and they fell. Midair, Usagi stretched up just that last little bit and snagged her glowing pen.

*POOF!*

The magical tool elongated the moment it was snug in her palm and from the jewel on the top popped a large expanse of fabric. It took Usagi a moment but she almost giggled hysterically when she realized she was defying gravity with a magical umbrella.

The duo landed with a solid click of heels on the concrete walkway right below the balcony edge. Tuxedo Mask's blue eyes looked up at the umbrella before his gaze returned to Usagi. "Thank you, Sailor Moon," he said seriously. "It seems you saved me this time." He smiled and dashed off into the garden and out of sight.

"Consider us even," Usagi whispered to the wind.

A crash and shriek brought her back to the danger at hand. The umbrella disappeared into the pen which was promptly put away as Usagi's innate magic washed through her and brought forth her hero persona - Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Stop right there you fools, or I will throw this weak body to its doom," cackled the shadowy demon who had a sickly green control over the body and mind of this visiting Princess D.

"Release the princess or feel my wrath," commanded Sailor Mars. Fire tickled the air around her as she faced off with the shadow.

Behind her Sailor Mercury had her handheld computer out and was frantically seeking a way to separate the demon from its host. Every data point kept leading back to the same conclusion - no release from possession without a fatal consequence.

"Ha! Try it," the demon taunted through the young girl. "You may have defeated Master Jadeite with your flames but they cannot touch me!" Lifting a jewelry box clutched tightly in her hands the demon gloated further. "And now we have the Silver Crystal! None shall be able to stop the Negaverse!"

"Big boast for a shadow. Don't you know the moonlight is strong enough to stop your evil." Sailor Moon stood bathed in the silvery glow of the moon even as she demanded the princess' release. "Let her go."

The shadow snarled and lashed out with a tide of miasma meant to suffocate the annoying warrior of the moon that killed one of her masters, but the brat dodged and actually grabbed the host body, flinging them away from the railing.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called out as she pinned the demon against the stone wall.

The blue clad Senshi had already pulled moisture to her hands and darted forward to enclose the struggling demon's wrists in ice trapping her. Mars came up behind the other two and pulled out a potent paper charm.

"I don't have to set you on fire to defeat you," she said smugly.

The demon shrieked and cursed calling out, "Master! Help!"

"Tsk."

Suddenly a great bolt of energy struck the demon-possessed princess and blew back the Senshi.

"Ahh!"

"Yeeeaaa!"

"Ooofff!"

The demon started laughing, breaking through the ice as if it was a light dusting of snow. "Foolish girls," the voice had changed, it was now deeper and more masculine. "You cannot defeat my shadow. Die!"

This time the sickly green miasma rushed them so fast none of the Senshi could dodge. Mars ignited the air around her and her friends to try and keep the choking mist away. Seeing her teammate struggle to counter the attack, Mercury added her temperature dropping powers to the mix creating an explosion of pressure that swept the demon's miasma away momentarily.

"Grr." The demon snarled and threw out her miasma again and again but Mars and Mercury kept up a solid defense…for a time.

"Can't do this forever!" Mars grunted at the other two, sweat plastering her hair flat and soaking the chest and back of her uniform, a fever bright flush in her face.

Mercury's skin was turning blue and her movements became lethargic. "Me neither." Frost tipped her hair and drooped from her fingertips.

Moon tried to be encouraging but even she couldn't seem to see how to stop an enemy who had access to so much power on a seemingly endless battery. Her disguise pen wouldn't help and when she reached for her tiara she found it missing. "My tiara! It's gone!"

Mars panted, bracing herself on her knees and glanced at Moon. "Wasn't it…_*pant*_ burned with Jadeite?"

Baby blue eyes widened. "Fuck!"

Mercury let out a fog of breathless laughter. "I suggest you think of something…quick," her voice cracked and shifted even as her dark blue eyes remained alert for the next incoming attack. Mercury and Mars both knew Moon would come through for them, they just needed to provide the time.

Biting her lip Moon looked at the enemy and frantically tried to do what Mercury taught her to do in these situations - assess. _'An enemy with no body of their own. We can't kill it while it possesses an innocent. A shadow…!'_ The epiphany rocked Moon back and her head snapped to the bright white disk in the night sky. "Moonlight," she whispered. "Of course!"

Stepping out from behind her two friends, Sailor Moon entered a field of pure moonlight bathing the ground and allowed the sensation of serenity to rid her body of all nervousness. Her internal power intensified, staring in her chest then migrating to the middle of her forehead.

"So warm," she said softly.

_*ShhPop!*_

The bubble of warmth burst and a solid weight sat where her old tiara had.

"You'll not win," baby blue eyes calmly gazed upon the shadow. She lifted her hand to her tiara, aiming the large reflective jewel on the apex of its arch at the enemy. "Moonlight Reflection!"

A concentrated beam of light shot out from the jewel and pierced the shadow.

"Noo! Masterrr - !" The demon shrieked as it dissolved and the host body slumped to the ground unconscious. The jewelry box clattered as it hit the stones at the Senshi's feet.

"You brats!" A man with long hair appeared from around the corner. His grey uniform had rose-hued piping which matched the dark brown of his eyes. "Give me that crystal."

Mercury had grabbed the box but it was Moon who protectively placed herself between the enemy general and everyone else. "No. Now, unless you want to be dusted, scram." Her tiara sparkled with lingering power drawing the general's eyes.

Scoffing he stepped back and sneered at the trio. "Next time you won't get away. My name is Nephrite. Remember it for I will be the one to destroy you." He vanished through a portal.

"Uwaaa." Sailor Moon sank to the ground and leaned against the wall. "That took a lot out of me."

"You!? I had to block each of those attacks before you took that thing out. Do you know how many? 5! I don't think you have any right to look so exhausted. Move over." Mars crawled over and sat heavily beside Moon wiping the back of her gloves against her face and neck to try and wipe the lingering crusty sweat away.

"At least we know we are getting stronger," Mercury mused as she gingerly leaned against the wall because her joints still felt stiff with cold. "We haven't transformed back and this is the first time our bodies have been directly affected by the presence of our powers, not just the aftermath of the drain."

"Uggh," Mars groaned pointedly letting her head fall onto Sailor Moon's shoulder. "I don't want to feel this way every time I try to save our asses from an attack." Pleading lavender eyes sought Mercury's for reassurance. "Please tell me this will not be the new norm."

The blue haired warrior shook her head. "It shouldn't be. It may just be an adjustment period where our bodies have not yet caught up with the intensity of our powers. Given a couple days and maybe a bit of experimentation we could plateau again." Ruefully she smiled and added, "Until the next time we grow stronger, that is."

"Uggh," Mars repeated and shut her eyes, determined to just enjoy her cool down.

Moon however was gazing out and noticed their damsel in distress wakening. "Time to change back, girls."

Quiet flashes of light preceded the wardrobe change but none of the girls truly moved from their spots.

"Um, what happened? Where…Oh?!" A pretty face and mild hazel eyes were revealed when thick glasses fell off of the princess' face.

"We are merely resting in the cool night air, your highness. You had fainted from the stuffy heat inside earlier," Ami said kindly, kneeling down to help the younger girl find her glasses.

"Thank you," Princess D said with a blush as she put them back on, vision clearing to see three smiles aimed her way. "But I better get back. The revealing is supposed to happen soon I'm sure."

Usagi nodded and extended the jewelry box to the now standing princess. "Here. You were pretty protective of your homeland's treasure so we made sure it stayed safe."

Princess D chuckled and gladly accepted the box. "Truth be told it is the easiest of our treasures to travel with."

"Oh?" Rei asked politely.

"Yes," the princess opened the box and all three older girls peered inside. "It is hard to lose such a distinct diamond."

The diamond sparkled brilliantly, no doubt, but the shape of it somewhat drew a different type of awe.

"Whoa, that's…um, very unique," Usagi stuttered biting back a slightly inappropriate laugh.

Rei fought to scowl instead of gape at how ugly the beautiful nature of the diamond had been warped by man's hands.

"I read that it is an almost perfect likeness of your great-grandmother," Ami noted taking in the features of the past queen through the glittering facets of the diamond.

"Yes," Princess D confirmed then closed the lid. "Thank you for watching over the both of us." The young monarch waved and slipped back into the ballroom where her retinue was waiting.

"That was…"

"NOT the Silver Crystal," Rei finished Usagi's sentence.

"Indeed," Ami smiled. Then she started laughing causing the other two to start.

Luna had joined them by then and her whiskers quivered in amusement. "Girls, what do you say we head home for the night?"

"I'm ready."

"Sure."

Rei stood and Ami pushed away from the wall but Usagi sighed wistfully and stayed put. "I want to stay and maybe dance for a bit first, Luna."

The cat rubbed her head against the blonde's arm and purred. "Good idea. It's a beautiful night for dancing."

Two quick flashes of blue and red light highlighted the small balcony and drew Usagi's eyes.

"May we have this dance?"

Two gloved hands were held out for her to grasp which she did with a blushing smile. "I would be delighted."

Rei pulled on her left and Ami pulled on her right bringing their friend to a stand. Usagi then curtsied in her beautiful pink dress when the other girls bowed.

"If I may have the first turn?" Ami stood solidly in a blue vest buttoned all the way from her waist to her neck, the white quarter sleeves of her shirt starkly contrasting her pressed black pants. Her gloves were a simple thin fabric that ended just at her wrist. The pale moonlight shone pearly on her skin giving the effect that Ami was made of cool marble. No mask hid dark blue eyes as the genius did not want to miss a moment of this.

Firmly Usagi nodded and stepped into her partner's space. Their hands naturally gravitated to their positions, Ami taking a moment to brush a stray hair behind Usagi's ear before taking her hand and beginning a waltz. Rei propped open the ballroom door so the strains of the orchestra could be heard. With ease the pair danced around the balcony, sweeping elegantly on the third beat to turn.

"When did you learn how to dance?"

"It feels like I have always known," Usagi confessed twirling under Ami's arm and back again. "You?"

Ami looked pensive for a moment before she confessed, "I have never danced before, but I remember the steps…"

Usagi pulled Ami so their foreheads met, breaking the waltz to sway side-to-side. "I can almost see it. A private dance in the corner of a garden. A gentle blue moon glowing in the air."

As her partner spoke Ami could almost see it too, and a fierce tide of longing swept through her heart. She opened her eyes to look into baby blue ones so close she dared to lean in and kiss the side of Usagi's smile. "Thank you for the dance, Princess." Ami stepped back and bowed.

Usagi giggled and curtsied.

When she rose Rei had her hand out and a smile on her scarlet red lips. "My mother used to dance with me," she shared as Usagi settled against her new partner. Their dance was a bit faster to accommodate the foxtrot filtering through the open doors. Rei's long black hair was tamed into a low ponytail and when she turned it fluttered from behind her long sleeved waist length jacket. White gloved hands firmly held Usagi's hand and waist, pushing and pulling just right to guide the dance with confidence.

"I like your tie," Usagi teased, tugging on it during a twirl, the striking red fabric stark against Rei's white shirt, matched only by the red heels that peeked out from her black pants. "There is something about a tie that lends itself to a suit," she murmured as she let the tie slither out of her hand.

Rei smiled wolfishly. "Just wait until you see me in suspenders." And she stepped in to snatch a full-mouthed kiss as the music ended the dance. "It was a pleasure to dance with you, Princess Odango."

The quick but impactful lip lock kept Usagi in a daze past the curtsy she gave in return to Rei's bow, but when it registered that Rei called her 'Odango' yet again Usagi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Way to ruin the moment, Rei-chan!"

Chuckling Rei put a hand on her hip and blew a kiss at her.

"On that note," Luna interrupted trying to hide a smile. "It smells like a storm is rolling in. We had better head home before it hits."

"Yes Luna," all three girls chimed with varying degrees of sassiness.

* * *

The first crack of lightning shook the rain loose from the billowing clouds. A tall lone figure ran into a dry space under an awning, flicking droplets from her skin with deft fingers.

"This one came out of nowhere," she mused to herself, eyes locked on the powerful display of nature in the sky. "But it should clear before morning."

Pulling her bag of groceries closer, she ducked back out into the downpour and ran surefooted for her apartment.

* * *

TBC


	3. Jupiter

"Yawwwnnn."

"Stop that Usagi. You're gonna…mYaawnnn!" Naru couldn't stop the sympathetic yawn and glared at a smiling Usagi who blinked innocently back at her.

"What was that Naru-chan?"

The short-haired girl reached out to whap her friend on the shoulder but missed when Usagi danced out of range.

"Usagi!" Naru gave chase after the giggling blonde.

The two girls were running through the park laughing and playing a short game of tag when Usagi tripped near the fountain on a part of concrete that had heaved two summers ago and had yet to be fixed.

"Whaaa! Ooof!"

Quick as lightning an arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, stopping her from hitting the ground.

"Careful," a sweet voice said.

"Whoa!" Usagi squealed when she was picked up clean off her feet then placed upright in front of her rescuer.

A flash of light drew her eye first to the earrings - delicate metal roses - shining pink in the setting sunlight, but it was the tall girl's arresting forest green eyes that captured Usagi's full attention.

"Thank you," she said softly, blush prominent on her cheeks.

The girl smiled and stepped back. "You're welcome." Reaching her hand into her skirt pocket she pulled out two plainly wrapped candies and offered them to Usagi. "I made too many, so please have some." Usagi extended her hands and caught the candies as they were tipped out of the tall girl's palm. "Bye."

And she was gone on her way, pony tail swaying in time with her long brown skirt.

"Wow, she's tall," Naru commented, standing beside Usagi. She took one of the candies, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. Usagi watched, fascinated, when Naru's face contorted into what she could only assume to be a euphoric state. "Oh my god. Mmmmm, so good!"

"Really?"

"Yes. If you don't want yours I'll take it."

Naru reached over again but Usagi quickly clenched her hand and brought it to her chest. "Nope. Mine."

Naru laughed as she backed away. "Alright. I wonder where that girl goes to school though. I don't recognize her uniform."

But Usagi wasn't listening. That tiny piece of candy melted on her tongue in a blanket of bliss and she couldn't help but moan in surprised pleasure. When the last of the honeyed sweetness disappeared from her mouth Usagi seriously contemplated running after that girl to beg for more.

"Usagi! Come on. Mama is waiting and we have those reservations for supper." Naru threaded her arm through her friend's, linking at the elbow, and pulled her along chatting about their day and the holidays coming up.

Usagi sighed internally but let the lingering desire to chase the tall girl go in favor of engaging her best friend in conversation.

'_Maybe I'll run into her again,' _she thought hopefully.

* * *

"Kino-san! That uniform is against school dress code! You will report to the disciplinary committee immediately."

"But Sensei, this is the only uniform that will fit me. I'm too tall for the Juuban uniform. My old school had to specially order this one."

Classes were just getting out for lunch when the commotion at the end of the hall drew attention from the students. Naru nudged Usagi and pointed. "Hey, isn't that the girl from yesterday?"

"It is." Usagi smiled and started to go over to the comedic scene of the tall girl pulling on the tie of the teacher she towered over just to point out the height discrepancy.

"I-I understand, Kino-san," the man stammered as he not-so-subtly tried to pull out of her grasp. He wasn't successful which made quite a few students laugh.

"Thank you Sensei," Kino-san smiled and slowly let the tie slip from her hand. "I only have a year left so it is a relief to know I can keep my old uniform instead of buying a new one."

"Ahem, yes, well," the balding teacher nervously readjusted his tie then seemed to puff up and bluster his way to the teacher's room. "All of you, get to class!"

"Come on, we have lunch next period. Let's go outside and watch the baseball club practice," Naru suggested nudging Usagi toward their lockers.

"Sure! Maybe we can invite Kino-san." Usagi looked back in the direction the taller girl had been standing but she had left.

"Maybe next time," Naru laughed at Usagi's pout.

Shaking out of her disappointment, the blonde latched on to her friend's arm and tugged a little urgently. "Naru-chan! Did you bring an extra pastry like you promised?"

Rolling her eyes Naru scoffed. "You called me last night to remind me. How could I possibly forget when I had you threaten to whine all afternoon if I didn't?"

A cheeky grin was her answer before the girls hit the lockers to grab their shoes. "It works every time," Usagi teased.

"Someday," Naru promised, "I will learn to say 'no' to you."

Giggling and closing her locker door Usagi skipped outside. "Not in this lifetime."

* * *

"Ahh, that was so good!"

Naru dodged the outstretched arm swinging her way as her seatmate stretched. "I cannot believe how much you eat," she marveled while putting her own lunchbox away and sitting back on the bench.

Coming out of her stretch and slumping back to enjoy the afternoon sunlight, Usagi smiled lazily. "It takes a lot of energy to keep up with how awesome I am," she quips.

Naru laughs. "For sure." Then she picked up her lunch box and motioned for her friend to give her the other empty one. "I'll wash our boxes. Stay and enjoy a nap. I'll be back."

Usagi tried to argue but the allure of a quick nap ultimately decided her acceptance of Naru's kindness. The sun lulled the blonde into a stupor but a gentle breeze brought a scent so enticing Usagi couldn't help but lean toward it.

*THUNK*

"Ouch!"

A big red spot started growing on Usagi's forehead where she had fallen over on the bench. Rubbing at it gingerly, she looked around to see what had smelled so good. The breeze came again and with it the delicious smell of food.

"Mmmm." Drawn by her nose she walked closer to the baseball diamond and was brought up short when she saw Kino-san sitting alone with an open lunch box in her lap. The lure of the food gave way to a bit of shared melancholy.

Kino-san was sitting straight in her bench seat with her hands loosely holding the box in her lap. From a distance nothing seemed wrong but being closer Usagi noticed a vacant stare and frowning lips that suggested a somber turn to Kino-san's thoughts. She didn't know quite what to do to help. She had only met this girl once and it seemed rude to interrupt when Kino-san looked preoccupied. But then again, Usagi wanted to be friends with her.

'_I should at least thank her properly for saving me yesterday,'_ Usagi decided then moved to greet the seated girl. In the nearby baseball diamond a sharp metallic ring echoed over the field.

"Kino-sa-AAA!"

"Look out!"

The baseball sped right at Usagi unbeknownst to her until it loomed large out of the corner of her eye startling her. Just before the ball planted itself on her face a hand thrust itself firmly between her cheek and the projectile, stopping it cold.

"Hey!"

'_Kino-san is scary when she's angry,'_ Usagi absently thought through her shock watching with wide baby blue eyes as the taller girl berated the baseball player who came over to retrieve the ball.

"Apologize." Kino-san demanded.

The lanky boy scoffed and just said, "Come on. Toss the ball. We got a game to play."

Usagi felt an odd aura of protectiveness positively radiate off Kino-san even as her shoulders tensed in a bristle at the boy's tone.

"Apologize first," she repeated.

The boy rolled his eyes and waved his glove in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, whatever, sorry. Now throw the ball."

Kino-san smiled brightly. "Apology accepted. Here goes your ball." Her arm snapped back, ball clutched in her fingers, and she rocketed forward into the perfect pitcher's release, flinging the ball toward the watching catcher at home base.

Everyone's jaw dropped as the ball slammed into the catcher's mitt with such force it bowled him over.

Kino-san stepped back, satisfied and quipped to the boy still staring in shock. "Have fun." She then sat back down and pulled her lunchbox onto her lap to dig in.

Usagi smiled so widely she couldn't contain her squeal of excitement. "So COOL! Kino-san, that was so cool! And your lunch looks so good. Thank you, by the way, for saving me the other day. And the candy! Oh my gosh the candy was so good. Did you make it? Do you have anymore?"

Bright green eyes widened as Usagi progressively got closer with every word she rambled out until both girls were almost breathing the same air. "Um, thanks. You're welcome. And yes, I think," Kino-san stuttered out unused to the enthusiastic response her display of physical strength garnered. Usually people backed away from her as if she had suddenly turned into a rabid animal.

But not this girl who kept calling her cool and her food delicious.

Blinking Kino-san offered a tentative smile. "Would you like some?"

Before she finished the question she had a very loud "YES!" and a seat partner who was interested in everything she could possibly get in between bites of her shared lunch.

"Mmph. I'm Usagi, by the way." She blushed lightly at not having introduced herself sooner but Kino-san's smile replaced that feeling with something a bit more fluttery in the afternoon sun.

"Nice to meet you, Usagi. I'm Makoto."

* * *

"…And she's so tall! The girls basketball club wouldn't stop asking her to join until Mako-chan signed up for the gardening club." Usagi laughed as she regaled Ami and Rei with her tales of meeting and befriending Kino Makoto. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when Yamada-senpai, the president of the greenery committee, tackled Mako-chan in front of everyone and proclaimed finders keepers!"

Ami laughed too, but Rei just raised an eyebrow not finding the scenario more than mildly amusing.

"Rei-san, Yamada-senpai is smaller than me and is the quietest girl I have ever met," Ami explained. "That she not only tackled someone but taunted the other captains is so out of character it's funny."

Smiling indulgently Rei popped another orange slice in her mouth. "Kino-san sounds interesting. I would like to meet her."

Usagi pounced on the declaration and began making plans. "Let's go to the arcade this week! I'll invite Mako-chan and you can both meet her."

Ami opened her notebook and wrote down the date. "It should work for me."

"I'll be there," Rei added.

Usagi squealed happily and grabbed some orange slices, eating them quickly before she brought up another subject. "Mmf, by the way, Luna wants us to train tonight. Apparently she wasn't impressed with how '_creative_' we were in the last fight," Usagi sucked the juice off her fingers then used them to produce air quotes for Luna's chosen word.

Snorting Rei viciously bit into another slice of mandarin. "That is generous of her. I would have said 'disastrous'!"

Ami sighed and supported her chin in her hand. "We have never come up against more than one opponent at a time before. Granted sometimes the Negaverse uses brainwashed human victims to obstruct us but they are easily maneuvered around or healed."

"Yeah, luckily I tripped into that one monster," Usagi swallowed the last of her mouthful. "Otherwise we would have been in trouble."

Shaking her head and trying not to smile, Ami snatched a slice of fruit from the pile, getting a pout from the blonde in retaliation. "The fact that there was a substation below was sheer luck and we can't depend on that kind of serendipity to happen again." She chewed and swallowed. "Besides we should have a better plan in place for dealing with multiple enemies."

The other two conceded the point. They all did great as a team against a single opponent but this last battle presented a weakness - when their attention is divided they are less effective as a team. Usagi felt the sting of shame as she thought of how bad she was at leading the team. She never truly has a plan and she knows she relies too heavily on Mercury's on-the-spot analysis and Mars' heavy hitting power.

Peeling another orange, baby blue eyes distant and lost in self-recrimination, Usagi didn't notice her friends exchange a worried look.

Until Rei bopped her on the head with the latest volume of _Sailor V_ manga.

"Hey!"

"I picked this up on the way home. Go ahead and borrow it but I expect it back by this weekend, Odango."

Fluffing her bangs back into place and snatching the offered book, Usagi stuck out her tongue and flung a piece of orange peel at the smirking miko. "Again with the name calling? Y'know Rei I'm starting to think you don't know my name." Usagi smiled wickedly. "Or you _like_ me and are secretly a 12 year old boy," she sang, teasing the red-faced girl across from her.

"Odango!" Rei growled out between gritted teeth, too flustered to properly retort to Usagi's playful sparring.

Ami giggled and swept the rinds off the table into her hand to go throw away. _'Better take the ammunition away,'_ she mused as Rei got her bearings back and started her teasing anew.

* * *

"Mako-chan!" Usagi waved wildly at the tall girl parting the Saturday afternoon crowd as she approached the arcade.

While Usagi flung herself forward to tackle her newest friend around the waist, Rei leaned over and whispered in Ami's ear. "Wow. Usa wasn't kidding about how tall she is."

Ami's tongue felt a bit heavy as she took in all that made up Kino Makoto outside of school but she found the strength to nod absently.

"Just remember girls, we are to discuss this weekend's training after this," Luna quietly reminded them from Ami's arms.

"Come on Mako-chan! Come meet everyone!" It was slightly comical to see such a short girl dragging a taller one by the arm but if the smiles on both girls' faces was any indication neither one was bothered by the spectacle they made. "Everyone, this is Mako-chan! Mako-chan, this is Rei-chan."

"Hi."

"And Ami-chan."

"Good afternoon."

"And Luna."

"Mrrr."

A jaunty smile met the two girls but Luna received a chin scratch and a coo about how beautiful she is. Luna purred and enjoyed the attention from someone with such a gentle touch but Ami positively burst into flames when Makoto moved into her space. Rei noticed and coughed to cover her laugh, then she shooed them all inside.

"Time to feed the beast called Usagi's stomach," she blithely teased getting chuckles from everyone.

There were even more when Usagi happily bounced through the door with a quip about it being Rei's turn to pay. "And because I didn't have breakfast this morning I will be ordering the sundae deluxe," she teased Rei right back.

"Ha! Just for that, I will kick your butt at _Sailor V_," Rei promised following the blonde and leaving Ami, Luna, and Makoto to bring up the rear.

"Are those two always flirting like that?" Makoto leaned to the side and asked Ami.

She smiled and nodded fondly. "Pretty much. But Usagi flirts with all her friends and Rei likes to tease me too."

Bold green eyes roamed down then back up to Ami's flushed face. "I can see why," she simply smiled.

"Ahem." Ami coughed then whirled around to enter the Parlour clutching at Luna a bit tighter much to the cat's discomfort. "We-we better get inside."

* * *

"Here you go, Usagi-chan." Motoki flourished a bow after setting down all of the sundaes. "And since you brought friends, there is a coupon for half off the next time you come in."

Usagi squealed. "Thank you Motoki-kun! You're the best!"

The young man smiled showing off a small set of dimples that made him look more handsome than usual. "Enjoy."

The girls watched him return to his post near the entrance with varying degrees of admiration.

"He's like an older brother to you, isn't he," Rei observed, dipping her spoon into her chocolate sundae.

"Yep!" Usagi confirmed between bites of her own triple deluxe treat.

"I heard he graduated from business school and owns this arcade and parlour," Ami shared, licking some chocolate off her spoon.

Makoto sighed. "He looks a bit like my old boyfriend."

Usagi's head popped up, cheeks full. "Mmph, mm mng."

Rei rolled her eyes and Ami bit back a smile trying to not encourage Usagi's suspect table manners. "Swallow, Odango."

Furiously swallowing, cringing when a shooting spear of pain lodged in her brain for a moment, Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Blehhh!" Then she turned to face the brunette across from her. "He has a fiance, Reika. She's really nice and very fashionable." Baby blue eyes watched the humorless smile tug on Makoto's lips while her green eyes stayed on Motoki as he helped other customers. Reaching out a hand to lay over the still one of her newest friend, Usagi rubbed a couple circles to bring those distant green eyes to her. "But, that doesn't mean we can't admire," she said with a wink.

Makoto couldn't help but smile in return, feeling relief that her new friends didn't judge her. "It's just...I have this great memory and life has been...shitty lately."

Rei nudged Makoto with her shoulder. "I know what you mean," she shared without elaborating too much about long gone mothers.

"Me too," Ami added with a wistful smile, thinking of postcards that only come once a year.

Usagi watched her friends bond and a warm feeling bubbled up. "That means we keep making memories so we have some more to think back on and maybe, if we make them together, we'll always have some to share."

Makoto turned her hand over, squeezing Usagi's fingers while nudging Ami's foot beneath the table and tapping her shoulder against Rei's. "That sounds wonderful."

Ami's face was a bit flushed but she cleared her throat and raised a spoonful of ice cream. "To new friends and memories."

All three of her companions dug into their own treats then brought them together in a salute. "Cheers!"

* * *

The little group enjoyed their afternoon together. Makoto blew the girls away when she gained the highest score on the Punch-It! game, and Ami still trounced them all on Sailor V.

"Nooo," Usagi whined as Sailor V got electrocuted and the screen flashed _Game Over_.

"You gotta dodge better than that, Odango," Rei teasingly coached watching with glee as her friend's face got a little red from frustration.

"I was!" she insisted, jabbing an accusing finger at the bad guy on the screen. "This guy is just too quick!" She continued to point out other factors that prevented her from winning much to the amusement of her friends.

"Really, Usagi-chan," Makoto dropped a quarter into the machine, reviving Sailor V and laying her hands over Usagi's. "All you have to do is ground the lightning as it comes at you." With Makoto's guidance Sailor V dodged behind pillars and interrupted the bolts of lightning flung at her with small sparks of power. At the last moment, when they were close enough, Makoto lifted the Sailor V wand right when the bad guy struck absorbing the energy then blasting it back out and dusting him!

"Yes!" Usagi jumped up and latched on to Makoto's neck squealing her victory. "We did it! You are the coolest! Thank you, Mako-chan!"

Makoto blushed but wrapped her arms around the excited girl and returned the embrace. "It was no big deal," she insisted, murmuring into Usagi's ear.

The blond giggled and squeezed extra hard then pulled back to grin at her embarrassed friend. "Still cool though." With that she went on to the next level, Rei beside her doing her best to egg the blond into doing fun stunts in between bad guys.

Ami stood to the side with Luna in her arms and simply basked in the feeling of being at rest with her two favorite people.

"I was wondering, did you all met at school or just randomly started hanging out here?" Makoto had opted to spectate as well, standing next to Ami.

"Usagi and I go to the same school as you so you will see us more often. Rei goes to the TA All-Girls school. We met her at the Shrine she and her grandfather maintain."

"So you all just bumped into each other and decided to become friends?"

Smiling and tilting her head so she could see Makoto's face and the surprised look there, Ami nodded. "Uh-huh. Pretty much. Usagi brought us together. And now you are part of our group."

The sudden sad frown on the taller girl's lips caused Ami to lose her smile. Makoto's next words brought forth concern. "It's so nice how none of you are afraid of me. But I don't think I would make a good friend. I seem to get into trouble a lot and my previous friends got hurt." Locking eyes with such deep blue ones in all their intensity brought a warmth to her cheeks but Makoto wanted to make sure her warning was taken seriously. "All the other kids began avoiding me and eventually even my best friend left."

The watery forest green eyes moved Ami and she reached out one-handed to hold the fist at Makoto's side. "We are quite a bit tougher than we look," she softly promised. "And we never abandon a friend."

Luna took the opportunity to climb onto Ami's shoulder then jump onto Makoto's to purr in her ear and rub her head against the girl's cheek. Makoto opened her fist to clasp onto Ami's fingers while petting Luna's side with her other hand. "I hope so," she whispered. "You all make me feel normal."

Smiling Ami turned back to Usagi and Rei playing the game. "It's all thanks to her," she admitted, nodding at the blonde bouncing in her chair. "She accepts us as we are which, in turn, makes us feel like regular girls."

Makoto giggled when Rei tugged on one of Usagi's pigtails and the girl retaliated by flicking her in the nose causing a minor scuffle of bumps and name calling. "I look forward to hanging out with you all more often."

* * *

Usagi couldn't sleep. Too much was constantly cycling through her mind making her dreams turn into all too real nightmares.

Luna had just told them a bit more about their enemy's plans to take over the Earth using the power of the Silver Crystal. Honestly it scared Usagi that so much was riding on the shoulders of her and her friends. No teenagers deserved this burden...but no one else had the power of celestial bodies to wield against the evil threatening the world. There was no room for failure either.

Usagi absently rubbed her cheek. A week ago it had been gruesomely sliced open by a foe who just wouldn't die. Ami had to freeze the gaping wound closed until they made it to the Shrine where a heavy duty medical kit was now housed. After stitching it up, Ami turned to Rei's knee. The priestess complained long and loud about how shitty it was that both her knees had now been targeted but her long hair always seemed to escape unscathed. The girls all bust a gut laughing away their fear and exhaustion over their invincible hair.

Still, it worried Usagi how much longer they can keep up as the bad guys get more and more desperate. Ami surmised that something had triggered the rise of the Negaverse and whatever, or whoever, is leading them is getting impatient. Luna tried to be supportive by reassuring the girls that they still have at least one more comrade to find and then their duty is to protect the Princess who will have the Silver Crystal with her.

The knowledge of dragging anyone else into this war fills Usagi with dread and as she stares out her open window she prays. "Please. Keep us safe and don't call for more soldiers if we are strong enough already." The stars and moon were hidden by shadows and the city lights but Usagi kept her eyes on the heavens for a while longer, a fervent wish in her heart.

When her eyes grew too heavy to keep open she finally laid back and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

"Show us, Naru-chan! Show us the pictures!"

A group of girls surrounded Naru's desk during homeroom eager to look at the wedding dresses worn by their friend and classmate.

"You look so beautiful," Usagi gushed after having seen Naru in the bridesmaid dress.

"Thanks everyone. I can't believe my cousin asked me to be part of her wedding! She took us to the new bridal boutique near the entrance to the shopping center and we spent hours making sure the dresses were perfect.," Naru excitedly revealed.

A couple of girls sighed. "I want to be a bride someday," one said prompting more confessions of wedding dreams from the girls in the class.

"That dress is gorgeous," Makoto wistfully commented. "I can't wait til I'm married."

Usagi tilted her head and grinned. "You will be a stunning wife-to-be, Mako-chan."

A light blush covered the pale freckles on her cheeks but Makoto took the compliment in stride better than she would have a week ago. Her new friends just kept making her feel...normal for feeling as she does about being a girl who just happens to be tougher than most.

"But," a worried look overcame Naru's smile. "My cousin's fiance recently went missing. He went to try on his tuxedo and never came back."

One of the other girls gasped. "Maybe he got taken by the Ghost Bride!" Curious looks and questions led to the story of the jilted bride who haunts the mannequin and lures men from the streets to their doom in revenge for her broken heart.

A shiver ran down Usagi's spine. This sounded like a Negaverse scheme.

Makoto, on the other hand, laughed. "That's too creepy for me. Her fiance probably just got abducted by his friends for a bachelor party or something."

The girls and Naru tittered and relaxed, accepting that Makoto's assumption was more likely to be true than a ghost taking men hostage.

Usagi wasn't convinced and made a mental note to ask Ami and Rei to look into the rumors further. Until school ended, however, she had time to admire the beautiful finery and dream about her own future.

* * *

"Hey Mako-chan!" Usagi called out and waved. "We're going to the Hikawa Shrine right now, want to join us?"

Ami smiled when Makoto looked at her in question. "Please come with," she said. "Rei usually has snacks and we get a head start on homework."

The tall girl relaxed with Ami's consent to join in. She didn't want to interfere with the relationships her friends already have with each other and Ami has been busy with cram school lately making Makoto reluctant to butt in without her permission. "Sure. I happen to have some extra treats with me today..!" Makoto choked as a blonde bullet shot to her side and glomped around her neck.

"Really!? Yess! You are the best, Mako-chan!"

Makoto shot Ami a panicked glance even as she grinned weakly and nuzzled her friend back. "Thanks Usagi-chan."

The genius watched the two girls with a fond smile, ignoring Makoto's pleading look. She had had to get used to how affectionate the blonde girl could be, now it was the other girl's turn. Besides, it gave Ami a thrill of pleasure to see the taller girl's flustered state every time. At that thought her own cheeks got rosy and she got caught lost in her thoughts by the other two.

"Your face is red, Ami-chan. What are you thinking about?" Usagi teased, releasing her hold on Makoto.

"N-nothing! Come on, we'll be late if we don't get going."

Makoto and Usagi giggled as Ami hurried past, face flaming. "Ooo, I bet she was thinking of something other than studying. What do you think Mako-chan?"

The lopsided grin Makoto tossed at Ami when they caught up to her was wicked. "Definitely not studying," she confirmed.

Waiting until they reached the bus stop, Ami scowled through her embarrassment and shoved them both. "You guys!"

Goodnaturedly Usagi wrapped her arms around Ami's waist from behind and rested her chin on Ami's shoulder. "Don't worry, I sometimes daydream too. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Relaxing into the embrace Ami felt a warmth rise in her chest. "No, nothing yet," she promised.

Turning so she could place a kiss on the pale cheek resting against hers, Usagi hummed. "Alright. Let's go see our hothead."

A snort escaped as Ami laughed in surprise. "Don't let Rei hear you call her that!" she warned.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Rei let her head fall into her hands mumbling that single word over and over again.

Makoto sympathetically rubbed the priestess' back. "I know," she said reassuringly. "It surprises me too."

"Hey!" scolded Usagi. "I happen to be very good at memorizing symbols and since Ami-chan's been teaching me what they mean that test was easy." Crossing her arms and putting, Usagi turned to the fourth in their group. "Tell them Ami-chan."

But the genius was still staring in disbelief at the test paper with the bright red score circled and underlined in her hands. "100%...you got 100%." Her voice was faint and her dark blue eyes so wide they almost seemed to pop out. "_I_ didn't even get 100% this time."

"Unbelievable," Rei repeated louder.

"Ugh! You guys are so mean!"

All four girls enjoyed a relaxing afternoon at Hikawa Shrine. The door to the private garden was open and a fresh breeze brought the scent of summer's heat coming closer every day. Their homework had been finished and now they were chatting about the various things that have been happening around them.

"And so I have taken to avoiding the seniors hall after lunch."

Ami politely hid a smile behind her book even as Usagi and Makoto lost the battle and laughed out loud. "Poor Rei! So popular the seniors all want to adopt her!" "And the senpai in charge of the supernatural club wants to go out with you!"

Rei scowled at the pair, a light blush on her cheeks. "She just wants to hang out all the time and I can't find a way to say no that she doesn't just ignore! It is so annoying." Reaching over she tugged on one of Usagi's pigtails. "It must be a blonde thing." Her smirk was more for show but Usagi still tackled her exclaiming how Rei was just a grumpy curmudgeon.

"Speaking of popular," Makoto interrupted, "some of the girls were talking about wedding dresses in class today."

"Oh yeah," Usagi let Rei go. "Ami-chan you weren't there but Naru-chan was showing us the photos from her cousin's fitting. She looked so cute!"

With a smile Ami closed her book and asked for more details causing the two girls to launch into their thoughts and reactions to the dresses and upcoming wedding.

"And then Naru-san said the groom was missing and the other girls started to tell us about how the bridal shop was haunted by a ghost who stole the men away in the middle of the night!" Usagi revealed.

"But he's probably just at a bachelor's weekend," Makoto added, shrugging away the nervous glances Ami shot Rei who had been listening in on the conversation but not really engaging. "I hear it is the latest thing to do."

Rei nodded. "You're probably right." She looked closer at Makoto, reaching out with her sixth sense and feeling the same sensation of sparks she got ever since they all first met. "Bachelorhood is something to be celebrated."

Makoto's face relaxed and she reached over to nudge Rei with a smile. "You say that cause you haven't kissed the right person yet. Maybe that senpai of yours will help you figure that out," she slyly suggested.

Rei's face went red and she scowled, slapping Makoto's hand away. "Gah! You're just as bad as these two," she exclaimed.

* * *

The group lingered together for a bit longer but the sun was on its way down and suppertime approached. Makoto walked with her two classmates to the Toori at the crest of the hill after they said goodbye to Rei. "Um, do either of you have plans for supper? If not, I wouldn't mind the company."

Usagi frowned so hard her forehead wrinkled. "Mama grounded me for taking Shino's pudding last night so I can't." Leaning into the taller girl, Usagi pouted up at her. "But _please_ invite me again! I love your food!"

Makoto's heart leapt at the relief she felt when Usagi said that she was interested in hanging out longer.

Ami sighed. "Mother is home this week otherwise I would definitely join you. I'll ask her if you can join us tomorrow night." She smiled at Makoto with understanding. "I've told Mother I made a new friend and she is excited to meet you so I think she'll say 'yes.'"

Clasping her hands in front of her with her bookbag dangling from her fingers, Makoto blushed and softly asked, "You talk about me?"

Usagi turned and started walking backwards down the sidewalk to the bus stop. "Of course! Even Rei talked about you to her grandfather. That's why he came out to greet us today."

The grin that spread over the taller girl's lips was bright and large and contagious.

"You're our friend," Ami stepped closer to Makoto's side as they waited for the bus to arrive. "It's only natural we mention you to our families."

Usagi slung an arm around Makoto's waist. "And we fully expect them to welcome you as if you were part of the family."

None of the girls mentioned the tears gathering in Makoto's eyes or the clearing of her throat before she spoke. "Thank you."

* * *

It was an odd feeling to know that you're dreaming and as she looked around trying to peer through the fog, Usagi noticed a couple things she hadn't the last few times she wandered through the mist of her dreams.

The silhouette of a grand palace still rose up out of the horizon and her body was clad in a beautiful white dress. _'Almost like a wedding dress,'_ she absently noted, the real world intruding for a moment. The difference came with the garden blooming phantomly around her, the smell of roses whisping through the fog.

"Serenity..."

_'That name again,'_ Usagi instinctively turned towards the voice calling out to her. "I'm here!" She answered.

"Serenity..."

The harder she listened the harder it was to determine from which direction the voice was coming from. In fact, it sounded like multiple voices coming from various directions.

"...wake..."

In her bed, the young teen turned, grabbing her pillow closer and losing her comforter and cat to the floor.

"Mrrrooowww!"

"Wake up!"

The call from her window and Luna's yowl finally penetrated the fog of her dream and Usagi woke with a jolt. "Huh? What?" Her blurry eyes not seeing anything.

"There's no time! Your friend is in trouble."

Blinking her vision clear, she saw, outlined by the streetlights outside, Tuxedo Mask crouched on her small balcony.

"Hurry!" He jumped back down and Usagi finally registered what he had said.

"Shit." She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, simply snatched her transformation brooch by her bed and leaped out the window to chase after her masked hero.

"Usagi! Wait!" Luna called out but the girl was gone down the road and disappearing quickly into the city. "Damn." The cat scrambled back inside from the balcony and snatched up the communicator her ward left behind. "Girls! Wake up! There's trouble!"

* * *

When her feet snagged on loose rocks or even shards of glass at one point Usagi dared not slow down, only wincing to indicate the cuts hurt. One of her friends was in trouble and nothing was going to stop her from saving them. One final leap from a roof down to the alley below, the teen finally got her bearings, recognizing the entrance to the Juuban shopping district. Tuxedo Mask had left her sight but near the vending machine by the new bridal shop was...Makoto!

"What the heck? Motoki-kun? But..." Usagi squinted and a sickly green miasma came into focus surrounding the man pulling energy from him and reaching out to Makoto to do the same. Motoki-kun was smiling oddly down at Makoto while his hand cupped her cheek. Makoto looked dazed and swayed drunkenly in towards the young man. "No. They are not getting Mako-chan." Usagi grit her teeth and grabbed her brooch. But before she could change a figure in white materialized from behind Motoki.

"Yesss, that's it you pathetic girl. Give your energy to our great leader. All your dreams of family and love will feed the Negaverse and you will suffer your crippling loneliness no more." Her beautiful face turned ugly and fangs grew to her bottom lip. "Because you will be dead!"

Her laugh grated on Usagi, sparking both a sliver of fear and an expanse of anger. Instead of the brooch, Usagi grabbed her disguise pen and called out, "Change into!" From the alley she stepped confidently, the soles of her shoes clicking on the concrete, drawing the attention of the monster. "Hey, Frankenstein's Bride! If you're looking for a victim, look no further. I'll be your groom...in Hell."

The ghost screamed at Usagi as she got closer while Motoki-kun grabbed Makoto and used her to shield himself. "It is too late, this one is going to be mine! Her energy is vast and will feed our great leader." Makoto tried to scream as the energy drain suddenly amped up but the large hand around her throat squeezed and cut off her breath.

Usagi dropped the gloves she had been wearing to the ground and grabbed Motoki by his arm, squeezing hard enough to break bone so that he had to let go of Makoto's throat. She stumbled away struggling against the energy drain to stay upright. Usagi forced Motoki and the Bride attached to him to back up, pushing so hard they fell to the ground and skid a few feet away.

Makoto felt a gentle hand on her cheek and an arm around her waist. "Mako-chan, stay with me." She blinked her forest green eyes hard, trying to shake the spots from her vision and look at who had her in such a caring embrace. First she noticed he was a bit shorter than her with short ruffled blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Mo-Motoki-kun?"

Those blue eyes twinkled in mirth. "Nope. Sorry but he's already spoken for. Try again."

The tuxedo fit the boy so well but as Makoto took a closer look she noticed a gentle swell at the chest and hips of her dashing hero. And that smile, she had seen it before earlier. "... … Usa..gi?"

Sure enough Usagi's wide grin overtook her face and pink lips laid a soft kiss on the side of Makoto's face. "Here to save _you_ this time." Propping her friend up against the building, Usagi let Makoto go to face the rising threat.

"How dare you, Brat!" screeched the succubus as she and Motoki rose to stand again.

"How dare _you_! Messing with a maiden's dreams of love all for her energy so you sickos can take over Earth. Over my dead body!" Usagi declared getting into a stance to both attack the enemy or defend her friend if need be.

"Dead indeed!" With that Motoki and the Bride charged to attack.

Before Usagi could meet their charge, Makoto met them with her arms outstretched. Grabbing Motoki by the throat and the Bride by her hair, Makoto let out a mighty yell and she ripped the phantom from the man who immediately fell into unconsciousness at her feet.

"You!" she snarled at the screaming phantom. "How dare you play with my heart! Feel my wrath!" With a quick turn and hip tilt, Makoto planted the soul-sucking scum two feet into the concrete, a bright green symbol glowing sharply on her forehead and white energy crackling around her head like a halo.

With a groan the phantom vanished into dust from the strong blow.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury and Mars had arrived and Usagi took the chance to transform into her alter ego, the warm flood of energy completing the healing process on her feet. "Guys! How did you know?"

Luna jumped down from the awning of a nearby shop. "I called them when Tuxedo Mask showed up and then followed you." Leaping over to Makoto's shoulder the black cat wasted no time dropping a transforming pen into her hand. "Welcome to the team, Sailor Jupiter."

"Whoa! The cat talks!" Makoto jerked back at that surprise, causing all three Sailor Senshi to burst out in laughter while Luna huffed and launched herself back onto a nearby awning. "Really, girls! This is not the time."

"You little bitches have done enough!"

All laughter ceased and Sailor Moon immediately stepped in front of Makoto with Mercury and Mars flanking them protectively. "Show yourself, Neffy," she called out mockingly. "Surrender or be dusted."

"Hmph. Little girl you are no match for me." A strong burst of energy struck the girls knocking them back down the walkway.

"Ah!" "Nng!" "Whoa!" "Ooof!"

Nephrite stood in front of them looking down and scowling menacingly, hands clenched tight enough to stretch the material of his gloves. "This is the last time you interfere."

But when he reached to grab Sailor Moon off the ground he had to duck and spring away from a punch that seemed to come out of nowhere. Dark brown eyes widened as the fist whistled a hairsbreadth away from his cheek.

"Back off!" Makoto snarled eyes flashing dangerously, fists up and ready to spring forward again should this guy decide to make another move against them.

Sluggishly a trickle of blood leaked from Nephrite's cheek where Makoto's fist had rocketed by. Eyes still wide the general brought bloodied fingers from where they pressed against his cheek to in front of his disbelieving gaze. No one had ever struck at him with enough force to cut him without actually landing the hit before. As he lifted his eyes to his enemy, a beautiful young woman of tall stature and amazing green eyes, he almost recognized the faint swell of admiration blooming in his chest. But the darkness in his heart took over and his face contorted while his fist clenched in fury.

"You will pay for that. Come forth my minions and serve the Negaverse!" A sharp pulse of darkness burst the windows of the bridal shop and, gruesomely enough, people were regurgitated by the beautifully dressed mannequins who quickly morphed into replicas of the Ghost Bride. "Get them!"

The possessed people charged at Moon, Mars, and Mercury distracting them from where Nephrite and Makoto faced off.

Splaying his hands out, a wave of energy burst forth in a gust of malevolent wind straight for Makoto. Her eyes narrowed and she brought her arms up in a cross to block. On her forehead, a green symbol burst into being and the air crackled as the violent wind hit her, trying to fling her away. She glared at the man attacking and pushed against the wind, thrusting her crossed arms forward and out. "Yeaaaaaa!"

Nephrite watched incredulously as the wind that was once under his control changed direction as soon as the girl pushed forward. Suddenly the wind wasn't just the wind and he was forced to duck away when a bolt of lightning slashed its way through his miasma towards his heart. The concrete where he had stood exploded from the impact of that much energy, pieces of stone flinging out to litter the crater.

"I told you to back off," Makoto stood tall and her fists crackled with energy were they were held in front of her, prepared to defend or attack. "And call off your nasties while you're at it."

Dusting off his sleeves, Nephrite sneered. "I don't take orders from whores who are so desperate for love they throw themselves at the nearest piece of flesh, begging for it."

Makoto flushed violently, jerking back.

Out of seemingly nowhere a gloved hand slapped Nephrite so hard he flew back and indented a nearby store security door. "How dare you, pig!" She was going to finish this with her bare hands. How dare he insult her friend. Sailor Moon took another step towards the struggling General when Makoto stopped her by gently tugging on her shoulder.

"You take care of those things back there. I got him." Makoto gave a firm nod when Sailor Moon hesitated.

"Give him hell," she finally said before springing back into action to assist Mercury with two possessed men who were ganging up on her.

Makoto smiled wryly and faced her rising foe. "You, obviously, have never gotten a date." Her hands clenched into fists and lightning sparked, crawling up her arms and down to her legs. "Here's some free advice."

"Arrgg!" Nephrite launched himself at the defiant girl before him, hand outstretched to grab her, only to be stopped with an arm block and brought to his knees with a blow to his groin.

"Never call her a whore." She growled at him.

"Catch!" Luna called out, flinging the misplaced green transformation pen to the young woman. "Say, 'Jupiter Planet Power Make Up'!"

His eyes never left the arresting sight of a storm engulfing the girl and then exploding away to reveal the soldier underneath. Solid boots laced up her calves and a green skirt flared when she landed in a fighting stance, ready for battle.

Emerald green eyes snapped open, looking at her opponent with disgust. "No mercy." A spark jumped from her tiara to the sky as an antenna extended. With a burst, that spark shattered into petals.

"Wait!"

Sailor Jupiter ignored the General and pulled at the air around her to swirl those petals into a hurricane of electricity. "Yeaaaa!" With a sharp thrust of her body, everything hit Nephrite in a brilliant flash and an earth shaking +CRACK+.

When everything cleared a pile of ash sat where her enemy once stood, with a dull green gemstone atop it.

"Whoa. You pack a punch," Sailor Mars dryly noted, wincing as she wiped away the blood dripping down her neck from a cut on her jaw where a woman's ring cut her.

"More like a jolt," Sailor Moon retorted with a cheeky smile.

Mars snorted an rolled her eyes. "That was bad. Boo."

Mercury approached Jupiter, one hand cradled against her chest as she laid the other on her arm. "I'm sorry you got taken advantage of. When you're ready we will all answer any questions we can."

"It's a bit much at first," Mars added, giving a small smile to her newest comrade. "But you're not alone."

Moon walked into Jupiter's arms and squeezed her waist tightly. "Never alone. Are you okay?"

Jupiter returned the embrace a bit harder, her breath slightly ragged and her weight sagging into Moon. "Why does it always seem to turn out like this?" she whispered. "Nothing is going right and every time I begin to find happiness or feel wanted it is all taken away from me." Before Moon could reply the taller girl let out a disbelieving laugh. "And then, I come here and you are all so kind to me. Was it because you knew I would be...this?"

"No," Moon said firmly drawing back and cupping Jupiter's teary face in her hands. "No. We had no idea. I wanted to get to know you because you are so cool and kind and a really, really good cook." The laugh this time was lighter. "But now I don't have to keep secrets from you...we don't have to keep secrets." Moon gently wiped away the tears still seeping out of sad emerald green eyes. "I am sorry, though. We weren't strong enough to defeat the enemy without you."

It was Jupiter's turn to rest a palm against Moon's cheek to catch the tear that formed and fell. "If I can lend you my strength then I gladly give it to you." She looked over the blond's head at the other two. "All of you."

Mars nodded solemnly and Mercury smiled with a light blush.

"We better get home," Mars stated, walking over to the unconscious victims still laid out on the ground. "But first we had best call the paramedics to help these people." She lifted one woman upright and leaned her against the building wall.

"Yes, I found a group of people unconscious at the entrance to Juuban..." Mercury used her communicator to make the call to the proper authorities while Moon and Jupiter joined Mars with moving people to better positions.

Setting Motoki next to a vending machine, Jupiter wobbled after she stood up too quickly. "Whoa..."

A warm hand splayed across her back. "Careful," Mercury murmured. "You recently used a lot of energy. Have you had supper yet tonight?"

"No, I was grocery shopping..." Looking around the area Jupiter scowled when she noticed all her food spilled and scattered on the pavement. "And now I have to go back tomorrow."

Mars crouched down and started retrieving as many unspoiled items as possible. "Let's get what stuff we can back to your place then we'll go out and celebrate with ramen."

"Yesss!" Moon fist pumped and finished gathering the rest of the groceries while Mercury helped a suddenly light-headed Jupiter down the road in the direction of her apartment.

Sirens sounded in the distance and progressively got louder.

"We had better get out of here quicker," Mars advised, turning sharply down an alleyway. The rest followed, blinking away the flash of red light that met them. One by one Moon then Mercury returned to their untransformed states. Only Jupiter was left and she bashfully asked with a bracing arm around Ami, "How do I...um...?"

"Pretend you have to go the bathroom really bad!" Usagi excitedly explained, garnering some varied responses.

"What?"

"Gods, save me."

"Um..."

"No, no!" Usagi waved a free hand and tried to explain the feeling better. "It's like, you're holding it in so much that when you finally let it go, you relax and there's that ticklish tingle..."

"Stop!" Rei ordered, face red but not as red as Ami's. The genius couldn't look at anyone and ended up with her face buried in Jupiter's shoulder.

"What? It works!" Usagi insisted.

Jupiter stared, gobsmacked, then laughed at the perfect silliness of her friends. Before she knew it, she was Makoto once more and clutching on to Ami for support, weak in the knees from both the energy drain and the laughter.

"Great," Rei grumbled. "Now we will never be able to think of anything else when we power down. Thanks a lot, Odango."

"Hmph! It worked didn't it."

"Not the point."

Throwing her one arm up in a surrender gesture, Usagi exited the alley calling back, "Too late now. I'm hungry so let's go and drop off Mako-chan's stuff then grab some ramen. We can debate the effectiveness of de-powering methods on a full stomach."

Makoto found the strength to stand back upright but still held on to Ami's arm just in case. "I agree. My place is this way."

The group trotted their way out of the area as quickly as they could, arriving at a bunch of apartments over local shops a couple streets over. "Come on up." Makoto ascended the outside staircase leading to the homes overhead. Fishing out her keys she opened the door and led the way in. "Welcome."

"Thanks for having us," her guests chimed together.

The apartment was very neat. The common area shared space with the kitchen, separated only by an island counter. The view from out the patio door was satisfyingly clear of buildings; it looked out over the horizon following the road.

"Just set the groceries on the counter and I will put them away."

Rei and Usagi did just that while Ami asked, "Do you have a first aid kit? I want to put some antiseptic on our wounds so they don't get infected."

Looking up from the small refrigerator, Makoto pointed down the short hall. "The kit is in the bathroom, door on the left, under the sink. I have some cotton balls there, too. Feel free to use them."

Ami found the items easily and came back into the common room to see the other three sitting around the table with glasses of juice in front of everyone. A fourth full glass was waiting for her.

"Alright," Ami plunked down the kit and cotton balls. "You two know the drill. Shirts and skirts off."

"Eh!" Makoto reared back in surprise then blushed super hard as all of her friends proceeded to strip. Her embarrassment fled though when Usagi whined as her shirt scraped her raw back where strips of skin had been removed from the road rash the enemy gave her. "That looks really bad," she whispered unconsciously reaching out to her hurt friend.

Usagi smiled in reassurance. "This is nothing and in a day will be much better."

"You're fortunate you don't have any marks left from the fight," Rei pointed out. "The bruising around your neck is almost gone now."

Her hand traced around her neck. "Really? Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Ami daubed some antiseptic onto the scrapes adorning Rei's neck and arms while she explained. "When you transformed there is an initial burst of energy at its highest potential that increases our natural state to its prime." Ami got a couple blank looks. She sighed. "Our body will heal faster, be stronger, and move quicker than usual. That's one of the reasons we feel so tired after a long or hard fight."

"I bet using our...magic...is the other reason," Rei added.

"Is it really magic, though?" Ami mused aloud as Rei returned the favor and gently splinted the genius' wrist.

"I don't think so, but what other word should we use?" Everyone shrugged. "Then, magic for now," Rei decided.

Makoto sipped her juice, watching as her friends helped each other clean and bandage wounds. "Why us?"

All three turned to Luna curled up near Usagi. "You are avatars of the planets who guard the Moon where the Silver Crystal was born. The crystal can only be wielded by the Princess or Queen of the Moon and it is the most powerful source of energy in our galaxy," the cat revealed to her audience. "But the avatars of our Sol planets have great power in their own right." Closing her eyes, trying to recall what faded memories she could still access, Luna told the girls all she knew about how they all were born to the ruling families and were called to be guardians.

"You all met for the first time when you were about as old as you are now." She smiled, whiskers twitching and ears swiveling as a particularly clear memory surfaced. "I remember when my princess came to greet you. She was running so fast and was so excited she stepped on the hem of her dress and tripped herself."

"Oh! I remember!" Makoto piped up. "I was so excited to finally meet the princess after exchanging letters for years. When she tripped and started falling down the stairs..."

"We all ran to catch her," Ami added.

"And ended up in a pile at the bottom of the steps," Rei finished.

"Our parents were sooo mean! They laughed so hard at us." Usagi giggled remembering, almost feeling the crushing weight of a tangle of five bodies, almost hearing the choked laughter form all the parents present as they helped their daughters up.

"I know you and Rei are worried the most about how easy it felt to be part of this group, Makoto," Luna acknowledged. "But a lifetime of friendship is not something to fear. You were all together for many years...until the end of the Silver Millennium, in fact." Abruptly Luna rose to her paws and she went to the patio window, looking up at the sky. "You were all still so young, only entering adulthood when we were attacked. We had no warning when they struck." her voice got fainter and strained, struggling to both remember and relay the horror of what seemed to be burned into her mind's eye. "You all fought so valiantly but...!"

Usagi gently pulled the trembling form of her friend and mentor to her chest and cuddled her tight. "And we continue," her voice was soft but firm. "With your help and our training, we can defeat them this time. I know it."

A kiss landed between her ears, another hand gently caressed her back, and the third tapped her nose.

"Thanks for being there for us, Luna," Rei said, resting her front against Usagi's back.

"We wouldn't know what to do without you," Ami admitted quietly into Luna's ears.

"We'll be careful this time," Makoto promised, her hand gentle against Luna's fur.

"Please do," the cat pleaded soaking in the reassurance her girls were giving her that this time things would turn out differently.

* * *

Leaning her elbows on the ledge of the roof she stood on, a young woman sighed into the light breeze. She was waiting for news and could not decide if she felt excited or anxious that the time had come to reveal herself.

A soft scrape of paws against the concrete alerted her to company.

"Artemis," she acknowledged softly, not facing her companion until he had jumped onto the ledge beside her and butted his head against her shoulder.

"Mina. They are all awake."

Another sigh and a moment more to contemplate the crescent moon in the sky, she pulled herself up and over the edge. "Let's go."

Her ghostly cat followed swiftly.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
